Fox prince
by Heartlessqueen1
Summary: The kyuubi never attacked.The fourth Hokage never had a son.Itachi never killed the clan.Sasuke was always bullied by other Uchiha children.One day while training alone he meets a injured fox prince, Naruto.SasuNaru. Yaoi later on.Harsh language later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:The Kyuubi never attacked. The fourth Hokage never had a son. The Uchiha massacre never happened. Sasuke was always bullied by other Uchiha children. One day while training alone. He meets the injured Fox Prince Naruto. They become more than friends. SasuNaru. Yoai later on. Harsh language. Maybe violent.**

**Chapter 1**

Eight year old Sasuke had just got out of school. He hurried back to his house hoping to not run in to the bullies that are always picking on him. The sky was cloudy and it looked like rain. He turns the corner. To his horror there stood his bullies. They were some of the other Uchiha children.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" The biggest out of the three asked.

"Hello Kira, Misoka,Takura. I going home"little Sasuke answered nervously.

"he's scared!"Misoka laughed

"Shut up!"Kira shouted at the Misoka

"What are you kids doing?!"One of the instructors shouted at the children.

"We'll get you later!"they shouted as they ran off. Sasuke sighs in relief. He rush to his house before they get their courage back and go looking for him. He make it to his house in one piece.

"Mom I'm home!"

"Hello Sasuke" his mother called in from the kitchen.

"Is Itachi here?"

"No he and your father went to the police station a few minutes ago. They won't be back until later." Sasuke walks into the Kitchen. His mother was busy making dinner. "Sasuke I made you some snacks" He looks at the plate. "Why don't you take them with you. That way you have a snack after your done training."

"okay mom"Sasuke packed up his snacks and headed out to one of the training fields. Sasuke did what every one tolled him to do. He was a push over. His family revolved around his older brother. No matter what he did. It was never be good enough. He would always be compared to Itachi. Sasuke made it to the field.

"Help me" a low voice said

"what was that?"

"Help me" The voice sad again. The voice is fading. "Help me please" I was the voice of a little boy. The voice came from deep in the forest. Sasuke looked in the direction it was coming from. He walked towards the voice. The forest began to get thick and dark but Sasuke kept moving towards the the small boys voice. "Hurry please. It hurts"Sasuke speed up trying to reach the small boy. Large shadows were cast by the forest. Sasuke pushed his way through the forest faster. He had a feeling of being followed and watched. The shadows and noises started to scare Sasuke enough to almost turn back. He kept going because he could feel the other boy. He was close now. Through the forest Sasuke could see a small opening where the sun shone lighting up that one bit of space. He headed to it "No! Don't!You'll get trapped!Follow my voice and you'll find me!"The boy cried out. Sasuke did stop and followed the boys voice to a small clearing. Their was a single tree standing in the middle of the clearing. Underneath it sat a little boy the same age as him. As he walked closer he could see the boys features. He had bright spiky blond hair. His skin was a nice tan color. He wore white clothes. As Sasuke got closer he noticed that the boy had fox ears on top of his head and nine tails. His body was trembling. This white clothes were covered in blood. His ankle was trapped in a bear trap. Not only that but he had cut all over his body. He had his head down. Sasuke couldn't see his face. He lifted his head. Sasuke was shocked at the sight of his pure, bright, crystal clear blue eyes but they were covered in tears. "please help me!"

"Okay calm down. I'll take the the bear trap off first." Sasuke reached down to pull the bear trap open. The flinched at the sight of Sasuke reaching down on the trap.

"Okay one...."

"two...."

"Three!"Sasuke quickly pulls open the trap. The boy screamed in pain and started to cry again. Sasuke quickly ripped a piece of his shirt and tied it around the boy's ankle. The boy was still shivering.

"Thank you"the boy quietly said

"Your welcome"

"I'm Naruto"

"I'm Sasuke.

"Sasuke will you marry me?" Naruto said suddenly.

"what?" Sasuke's face burned a bright red.

"Please. I'll make sure you won't regret it"

"Naruto we're eight"

"That's okay. We won't marry until we are adults. I can give you anything"

.

"I guess" Sasuke watched Naruto as he preformed a few hand seals. A small black rose appeared in Naruto's hands. The rose split in two roses. One rose attached itself to Sasuke's chest while the other to Naruto's chest. The rose settled over their hearts

"Sasuke this rose represents our engagement." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

" I have to get you to my house. My mom can heal your wounds better than I can. Hop on my back." Naruto rode on Sasuke back all the way back to his house. Sasuke was exhausted and fell to the floor as soon as he opened the door. Naruto has passed out due to blood loss His ears and tails disappeared.

"Mom. My friend got hurt!" He shouted to get his mothers attention.

"Oh my goodness!" His mother screamed at the look of them. "Sasuke What happened?" She asked as she examined Naruto. "Come on let's place him in one of the guest bedrooms." Sasuke helped his mother move Naruto to the room. "Sasuke get the first aid kit" Sasuke rushes to get the first aid kit and rushes back.

"Mom I have it"

"Hand me the disinfectant spray"Sasuke handed his mother what ever she asked him for "bandages....scissors....done" Naruto was was fully bandaged

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He should be alright. We'll let him sleep. Keep an eye on him Sasuke"

"Okay" Sasuke stayed in the room with Naruto. He fell asleep as he watched over Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke wake up!" Sasuke woke up. He looks around. His family stood a small distance. He looked around and found them surrounded by a faded white light. Sasuke panicked as he looked for a way out. The light was coming out of Naruto's body.

"Naruto" he softly said. Naruto started to wake up. The white glow started to disappear around them. By the time Naruto fully awoke the light was gone.

"What was that" Itachi asked his father.

"It was an A-class barrier." Their father responded.

"How could Sasuke do that" Their mother asked.

"It wasn't Sasuke. It was that boy."

"Father can I show my friend around the village and maybe some one might recognize him."Sasuke asked politely

"You two may go after school Sasuke. Then you may go. You two have been asleep for a long time. Its morning"Sasuke turned to look at Naruto still fighting his sleepiness.

"Come on Naruto. I'll show you the village after school" Sasuke said happily to his friend

"Sound like fun lets go!" Naruto jumped out of bed. His white clothes weren't covered in blood any more. The blood had disappeared. They put their shoes on on their way out. As Naruto followed Sasuke his family looked as they left. For an instant they could see Naruto's ears and tails before they disappeared. That imaged made them start to worry about little Sasuke. The boys raced through the village and stop at the academy.

"This is my school" Sasuke said proudly to Naruto

"Wow! I never seen a school before. I was always home schooled."

"Come inside. I'll show you the class room. School is about to start." Naruto followed Sasuke to the room. Half the students were already in the class. A bell rings and more students flood into the room Sasuke goes and sits in his seat. Naruto sit in the seat next to him.

"Hay that's my seat!" a pink haired girl screamed at Naruto.

"I'm sitting right here so YOU DON"T HAVE TO YELL! My butt is already her so just go find another seat Ugly!"

"My name is Sakura not Ugly!"She shouts at him.

" I can't believe that such a beautiful name belongs to such an UGLY creature!" Naruto shouts back. That pushed Sakura to the edge. Her aura was dark and threatening. Everyone tries to avoid getting Sakura mad because for a small eight year old she punches hard. Sakura throws a punch at Naruto as he yawns. The yawn had set her off. Naruto catches the punch with out even blinking. Naruto tightens his grip around her fist. She lets out a small scream and tries to punch him again. Naruto appears behind her.

"You are soooo not at my level. I'll show you all. I bet I can trick your sensei into fighting me" Naruto smiled a foxy grin at the other students.

"Naruto! Our sensei hates to mess around and give you detention instantly."Sasuke protested

"It will be fine Sasuke" Naruto replied. "What's his name?"

"Iruka" Sasuke answered. Right on cue Iruka walked into the room. Naruto walks straight. At Iruka.

"Hello Iruka! I need you to do me a favor"Iruka looks up and sees Naruto staring at him.

"Naruto-sama?! You've been here the whole time?! Your father has been worried about you. Everyone has!"

"Shhhhhhhhhh! Iruka"Naruto whispers. Fight me to prove that I am ranked above them."

"You are above them."

"I already tolled them I would fight you. If I back up and don't fight they will get the idea that I'm weak. I'm not going to be the one to tell my father why they think I'm weak."

"Fine,but on one condition. I tell them who you are"

"I haven't even tolled Sasuke yet"

"This is a good way to tell him"

"I'll get you for this Iruka!" Naruto snared at him

"Attention class! We have a special guest visiting. You all have heard that Kohana is having an alliance with the Fox King Right?!

"Yes Iruka!" The class answered back.

"Well standing in front of you is the The fox King's son Naruto." Naruto's ears and tails popped out.

"Nice to meet you all." You could hear gasps as they heard the news.

"Naruto has challenged me to a fight. I agreed only thinking it would be a good way to show you kids how the foxes fight. Everyone outside."Naruto walks right through the walls into the hallway. He could hear more gasping. He easily finds the practice grounds. Naruto stands under a tree and waits for the others. Iruka shows up with his students.

"Time to start Naruto"Naruto steps forward and waits "Ready...Set...Go!" Iruka disappears. Naruto closes his eye increasing his ear's and nose's power. Iruka's scent wasn't in the air. He could though hear him in he ground. Naruto's tails strike at the ground. Iruka pops up before getting hit. One tail raps around Iruka's body. Iruka turns to a puff of smoke to reveal that the tail was holding a log.

"Replacement jutsu?!" Iruka pops up next to Naruto. He tries to kick Naruto. Three of Naruto's tails rap around his body while three other's block the kick. The last three are ready to attack back. The three tails tries to stab Iruka. Iruka jumps back avoiding the hits. The tails relax let Naruto go.

"You relay on your tails to much!" Iruka shouts.

"We'll see!" Naruto's form around Iruka. The clones are all blurry. Iruka throws kunais at each one of the clones. The clones did not move but the kunais passed right through them.

"What?!"

"You surprised Iruka?" the Narutos asked.

"No! Your going so fast that you are leaving your image. That's why you are all blurry"

"Correct!" Naruto laughed. A kunai lands on the ground a few feet away from Naruto. All the Narutos disappear leaving the real one staring at the kunai. A light blue ribbon was attached to it. Naruto stood horrified by it. His tails fell to the ground. His ears sagged down.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Nothing. I have to go" Naruto jumped on to the roof "Sasuke I'll see you after school!" Naruto shouted.

"Come on class back inside" Iruka ordered. As they entered the room. Sasuke over herd Sakura talking to Ino.

"I can't believe that jerk is a prince"

"it must be nice being royalty"

"Being royalty isn't like you think" Iruka said as everyone got back in their seats. "Naruto has had a hard life."

"Oh yeah having everyone do what you want is terrible!" Sakura laughed

"Shut up Sakura!"Sasuke shouted with rage "When I fond him. He was covered in blood and wounded. Some one had tried to kill him!" Sasuke leaves out the marriage part.

"Sasuke is right. Many have tried to kidnap or kill Naruto. I think this was his forty seventh time. He is isolated, and never left alone. He never had friends. He is taught how to fight in case something happens. This was probably his fist time being on his own. He was lucky to even have fond Sasuke. Sasuke you probably saved his life. What happened?"

"I heard someone calling for help deep in the forest. The forest was weird and darker than it should have been. I fond him under a tree. He stepped on a bear trap. The clearing was the only part that wasn't dark"

"It sounds like with Naruto's help you entered the Shadow woods. He must have been near the forest when he got kidnapped. He probably escaped but stepped in the trap. Foxes have the ability to communicate with their mind. Sasuke heard Naruto's voice in is head. It's rare but it happens, but only with a person they can really trust. Sasuke you should be honored that Naruto trust you. To gain a fox's trust is next to impossible." Iruka tolled the class. They were trying to sink it all in. Sasuke got a warm feel as soon as he heard that Naruto trusted him.

Naruto made his way to the Hokage's office. Where he knew his father would be.

"Where is my son?" He heard through the door

"They have been reports that he is here." The Hokage said

"Calm Down father" Naruto said calmly as he entered. He was greeted by his father's embrace.

"Naruto you're safe!"

"Yes thanks to my friend Sasuke" he said happily.

"well I am just glad your safe. Hokage. I will like to proceed with the treaty. Naruto you can come and see your friend when ever you want after your done training." The fox king signs the treaty

."Thank you Kyuubi" The fourth hokage says

"This should be fun!" Naruto said evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! It took me for ever to finish this chapter. I had writers block for while. That and my computer didn't have Internet when I did finally finish the chapter so I couldn't update. Hope you like it! I don't own Naruto! Sorry for mispelled words!**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke ran to the lake as fast as his short legs could. He had just heard the news. He was panicking. He was afraid that he would be alone again. He ran through the bushes and trees hoping to catch up to him. The lake came into view and so did he. Naruto stood at the edge of the lake with him father ready to go home. A portal appeared in front of them. On the other side of the portal was an empty room.

"Naruto! Wait!" Sasuke shouted at the two figure. Naruto turned and was stunned to see Sasuke standing there.

"Father" Naruto started " go ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Very well" The Fox King walked into the portal and was in the room. He left the room to give the two privacy.

"Naruto are you really leaving?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I am. I going to train." Naruto stared at Sasuke sadly.

"For how long?"

"Until I master my tails."

"I don't want to be alone. We are engaged you can't just leave me!" Sasuke cried softly and closed his eyes. Naruto walked up to him and stopped a few inches from him. Sasuke didn't noticed that Naruto was so close until he felt Naruto's lips on his lips. Sasuke's eye shot open. Sasuke could feel Naruto's soft warm lips part. His tongue entered his. Sasuke stood there not knowing how to react. When Naruto finally pulled away all Sasuke knew was that he didn't want Naruto to stop. Naruto held his hand and waited for Sasuke to recover.

"Sasuke you are never alone."Naruto placed his hand over Sasuke's heart " The rose connects us. We are never apart. We are never alone. Sasuke I am never far from you."

"The rose will never fade?"

"Never!"

"You will grow strong while I won't at least not as strong as you." Naruto frowned at what he said. He knew that was true. Sasuke will always be weaker than him.

"Not if I give you a teacher!"

"A teacher?"

"Hey! Mika!come here!" Naruto yelled through the portal. A small little fox ran into the room and jumped through the portal landing a few feet away. " Sasuke this is Mika. She will be your familiar. She can change, shape regenerate, is very loyal, and can teach you anything you want to learn!" The fox faced Sasuke and bowed her head recognizing him as her master. " she will be your once she tastes your blood." Naruto picks her up and hands her to Sasuke. Mika bits Sasuke's thumb to taste his blood. "A familiar must taste their master's blood to be official. If she tastes your blood again she will go into suspended animation until your order the curse to lift from her."

"Thank you Naruto! I'll take care of her" Sasuke smiled at him.

"Sasuke the portal is closing." Sasuke's smile disappeared. Naruto saw it and approached Sasuke. Naruto rapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Sasuke I promise to send you letters and awesome birthday presents. Don't tell any one about our engagement."Naruto whispers into Sasuke's ear. Naruto looks at Sasuke and kisses him one more time. Sasuke savers it knowing he won't have it for a while. Naruto reluctantly pulls away and goes through the portal. " Bye Sasuke. Mika! Make sure an ugy pink haired freak doesn't go near him!"

" I promise" Mika shouted as the portal closed.

"Bye Naruto" Sasuke murmured as the portal closed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **Five Years Later **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Come on Sasuke. Hurry before Sakura realize your out here" Mika hovered above Sasuke's head in the shape of an hawk. She was constantly looking around for Sakura.

"The school is just around the corner" Sasuke said with out interest Sasuke had become isolated, kept to himself, and like a ghost in public.(Like the Sasuke version in the book)

"I know that but she never shuts up!" Mika said as she landed on his head and changed into a snake. She curled herself around his arm.

"You have a point"

"Sasuke" She said like a child that knows a secret and wants to tell some one. " I have a surprise for you at school"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked with no real curiosity.

"It evolves some one you knew"

"we are already here just tell me"

"Fine!" She pouted "Naruto's birthday present is waiting for you on your desk" Sasuke came to a halt.

"What?!"

"Now your interested?! Naruto sent a birthday present" Sasuke started to walk at a fast pace to the class room. Unfortunately he was greeted by a mob of girls

"Happy birthday Sasuke!"

"Thank you" Sasuke said as he tried to get through the crowd. Sasuke looked in horror at his desk. It was covered with letters, presents, flowers, balloons, and birthday cards. The presents were piled on top of each other. They were rapped in bright neon colors. " you got to be kidding me!"

"Naruto's present!" Mika shouted.

"Might as well get started" Sasuke sat at his desk and started to go through the pile of presents. He was able to sort the pile into categories. Presents from people he doesn't know. Presents from people he does know but doesn't care for. The last category is reserved for Naruto. There was three presents with orange rapping.

"Those must be from him. Open that one!"Mika shouted pointing at the smallest one. Sasuke unwrapped it to reveal a flute made out of pure silver. Sasuke brought the flute to his lips. He played a small melody with out even trying. " that's a self taught flute. You learn how to play it as you play." Sasuke opens the medium sized box. The box was filled with kunais, scrolls and shurikens "Wow these are very special. These appear back in your pouch a few minutes after you throw them. You cold also make your chakra travel into them and make them as part of your jutsu. What's the big one" Mika asked as she finished explaining the presents. Sasuke opened the last one. Inside was a small little fox sleeping. Mika poked it trying to wake it up. It slowly woke up and looked around and fixed his eyes on Sasuke. The fox jumped up and down with joy.

"Weird little guy:"Sasuke said. A Puff of smoke covered the fox. As the smoke cleared. A blond boy sat on the desk. He wore a black pants and jacket,but had an orange shirt on. Blue eyes stared down at Sasuke .

"Hi Sasuke. It's been a long time" the blond boy said.

"Naruto?"

"Who do you think it was?"Naruto said as he climbed down and sat next to Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Naruto. "What's wrong?"

"Your here?"

"I finally finished" Naruto smiled at him to reassure him that he was there.

"Sasuke happy birthday!" A loud annoying voice shouted breaking the moment. Naruto was in rage when he saw who it was. It was Sakura. She handed Sasuke a bright colored box covered in frilly bows. Naruto glared at her as she stood waiting for Sasuke to open the present. Inside were chocolates and a disturbing picture of Sakura making a sexy pose or trying to. The two stared at the picture as muscles under their eyes twitched. Sakura ran to her seat.

" Sasuke can I have that?" Naruto asked

"Why?"

"just because" Naruto grabbed the picture. It floated in is hand for a few seconds before bursting into flames and turning to ashes. "That's better. The picture made my eyes burn. I need to talk to you out for a minute" Naruto said heading for the door. School is about to start but Sasuke followed him none the less. Something deep in Sasuke know that something was. wrong about Naruto. Sasuke was so happy that Naruto was here that he dismissed the odd feeling.

"Why do we need to talk"Naruto stopped under the tree and turned to face Sasuke. His eye were sad and empty.

"I'm sorry Sasuke for making you wait"

"It's fine your-"

"Sasuke!" Mika shouted as she flies over head. "Sasuke we need your help. There is a bunny familiar on a rampage"

"A bunny?" Naruto asked

"Yes! Its eating everything. It ate half a deer in one bite!"

"Better go find the bunny" Sasuke said running off with Naruto behind him. They raced through the village looking for a bunny. They fond it as it hopped closer to the villagers that were trapped in a dead end street.

"Wait a minute! That's Kiki! Naruto's familiar!" Mika said. Sasuke turned to see naruto looking very nervous.

"Shouldn't you stop her?" Sasuke asked

"Right" Naruto walked up to Kiki " Kiki stop this right now!" Kiki turned and glared at Naruto. She transformed into a tiger and charged at Naruto

"You...aren't...my...master!" She struggled to talk.

"Mika try to calm her down!" Sasuke ordered. Mika transformed into a tiger and blocked Kiki from biting Naruto.

"What's wrong with you Naruto?"Sasuke asked

"Kiki has become a rouge and I haven't come to terms with it" he said sadly.

"Then how do we stop her?"

"I don't know!"Sasuke stared in disbelief at what type of person Naruto has become. Naruto stood their shivering and helpless. The odd feeling he felt earlier came back. Something was definitely wrong with Naruto.

"What happened to you?" A figure covered in a black cloak jumped from the roof and landed between Kiki and Mika.

"**Vines-Capture no Jutsu!**" Vines sprouted from the ground and took a hold of Kiki and Naruto. Kiki struggled to get free. The figure approached her . She transformed into a little girl around the age of nine. The figure punches the little girl in the stomach. The punch causes her to throw up everything she has eaten. At the very end she throws up a small flower unaffected by digestion.

"That's a Blood Lily!" Mika said in alarm

"What does it do?" Sasuke asked.

"Who ever feed the familiar that flower gets control of it for a while but then the familiar goes crazy and out of control. Kiki won't have eaten that by accident!"

"Then someone feed it to her!" he figure shouted and turned to face Sasuke and Naruto still caught up in the vines. He marched towards Naruto. "Why would you feed her those?! How could you endanger my familiar?! You had no right to do that! You broke so many of the law!" he shouted at Naruto

"Hey! What did he do?" Sasuke asked trying to protect Naruto.

"She almost poisoned me!" Kiki said walking over to the figure.. The figure placed his hand on Naruto's face. Sasuke and Mika were held back by Kiki. Naruto screamed in pain. His blond hair turned brown and long. His tan skin grew pale. His body changed into a girls. Sasuke watched in confusion. Naruto was being replaced by a girl he has never seen or meet before


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. After finishing the second chapter I got really bored and decided to write the third chapter. I'm getting confused myself just by reading my own story. So I'm changing it to POV from now own! Hopefully that won't be too confusing. Hope you like it. I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3**

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched in confusion as the figure glared at the girl that used to be Naruto. The girl fell to the floor as the jutsu was released. The girl shivered under the figure's glare. She was afraid to look up at him

"Lidia what are you doing here?" The figure said trying to stay calm.

"You know why!" She cried out turning her head left to glare at Sasuke.

"You are in major trouble! I should have known better !How did you get here?"

"I sneaked into one of the presents."

"What were you doing?"

"I was doing what should have been done years ago. I was breaking your engagement like you should have!" She yelled and hissed at me before turning her attention back to the figure.

Something about the figure was very familiar. I was sure I had meet the figure before."Naruto?" I said interrupting the argument without realizing I had said anything.

"........" The figure froze and turned to look at me. His hood prevented me from seeing who I was talking to.

"That's you right?"I moved closer to the figure. The figure backed away and pulled down his hood. Yellow spiky hair was the first of his features that I saw. I looked straight in to the figures big blue eyes. On his cheeks laid whisker marks what were very familiar to me. I was staring at the very person I had longed to see for over five eyes. Naruto was standing in front of me. Every muscle in my body knew that this was the real Naruto.

"Hi Sasuke. It's been too long" Naruto smiled nervously at me. I stared in disbelief that Naruto was in front of me. Naruto walked up to me then backed away from me as he looked at the frightened villagers still there.

"Kiki, Mika open up a portal and send Lidia home." Naruto ordered.

"Yes Naruto" Kiki grabbed Lidia's arm and dragged her onto her feet. " Come on time for you to go home and face your mother. Won't she be proud of you" Kiki said in sarcastically. Horror was Lidia's only expression.

"Your going to tell my mom?!"

"Your mom can think of far better punishment than we can so yes" Naruto said. "Come on Sasuke why don't we talk at the school. I'm sure your late by now"I hadn't realized that school was still taking place. Naruto started to walk to the school leaving me behind. I walked after Naruto leaving Kiki and Mika to deal with Lidia. Kiki had opened a portal and sent Lidia back home. Naruto walked with a smile on his face. I walked in silence as Naruto hummed a song. I have thought about our reunion for a long time but I don't know what to do now.

"How has your life been in the last five years?" Naruto said breaking the silence between us

"Good I guess. Mika has taught me a lot of jutsu. I'm being harassed by most of the girls in the village. and some boy."I said.

"Has that pink haired trolled harassed you?"

"Sakura? Yes. She doesn't leave me alone!"

"Well I know who I'm going to kill first."

"so your done with your training right?"

"Yup. I'm staying in the village from now on. I convinced my father to letting me stay in the village. I'm in rolled in the school already."

"Wait won't everyone treat your diffidently?"

"Nope to everyone else I have brown hair, brown eyes, not so tan skin, no whisker marks,but I do have the same name. Your the only one that can really see me. You Kiki and Mika."

"This has disaster written all over it" I sigh as we enter the school. They enter the class room. Iruka was in the middle of his speech.

"Sasuke thank you for joining us" Iruka said. " And you brought the new student with you. It would have been better if you two were on time!" He shouted the last part.

"Sorry that was my fault. I was wandering around the village when Sasuke fond me" Naruto quickly said.

"Well this is your first time in the village"Iruka muttered "take a seat next to Hinata. Hinata raise your hand." Naruto walked up the stairs and sat next a bright faced pale girl. I passed him and sat one row above him. Naruto looked behind him. I sat right behind him. Sakura who was sitting next to me Sakura was staring at me with big red hearts in her eyes. Every time she sighed I could tell that it pissed Naruto off.

**Naruto's POV**

'Sakura is really pissing me off! I called dips on him!' I shouted in my head.

"Okay today you will assigned into teams. I made the selections so that each teams' abilities would be approximately equal" Iruka started to read off the teams. I waited hoping to get in the same team as Sasuke.

"Now team seven. Uchiha Sasuke.....Naruto Uzumaki" My body was filled with joy. I'm on the same team as Sasuke! "And Sakura Haruno" My soul fell into a great depression. " Okay your instructors will be here tomorrow. You have free time until I come back" Iruka said as he walked out.

"Wait! Why is Sakura in our team!?"

"Well she has good chakra control, and sense you came all of a sudden their team was the only one open. So don't complain!"Iruka said

I jumped to to Sasuke's desk. I leaned in close so Sakura couldn't hear us. I glared at her before turning my attention back to Sasuke

"Can I please kill her?" Naruto begged. Pointing to Sakura. "I won't make it bloody. I'll make it look like a accident"

"No we need her for the team. She dies they will launch an investigation" Sasuke said sadly. I felt something suddenly pushed me into Sasuke. I had unintentionally kissed Sasuke. I fall backwards as I tried to pull away. I jumped to one side so I didn't collide with Hinata. I jumped to the the stairs. The entire room was silent. They waiting and watched for Sasuke to react.

"What the hell just happened?!" Sakura asked. As she got passed Sasuke. She glared at me

"Sasuke aren't you going to hit him?" Some of the girls asked. Sasuke sat their frozen. One on the boys near him waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"He's in shock" The girls all glared at me. Sakura charged me. I jumped back on the stairs avoiding her. That only made Sakura even more angry.

"you are going to pay dearly!"Sakura screamed at me. I turned around and started to run down the stairs. Sakura ran after and pulled on my cloak. The sudden tug forced me back. I tripped and fell forward. I rolled into a ball and literally rolled down the stairs.

"I can't that actually worked!" I said as I landed on the bottom of the stairs. "Damn that hurt!" I sad clutching the back of my head. Sakura stood in the middle of the stairs glaring down at me.

"You ever come near Sasuke. I'm gonna kill you!"Sakura threatened

"Well that's a stupid threat!** WE **are on the same team!" A few giggles are heard which make Sakura even more mad. " Next time think through your threat before saying it. It will lead to less embarrassment." Iruka walked into the room and stared at me on the floor, Sakura steaming up on the stairs and the lifeless shell of Sasuke.

"I'm not going to ask. You are all free to leave."He said as he pulled out some papers and started to grade them. I jumped to my feet and waited by the door for Sasuke. Sakura and I exchanged glares as she passed by. Sasuke was the last to leave still in his shocked state. We walked out of the building in silence. Most of the other kids have left already. Sasuke stood under a large tree with his back to me Sasuke didn't say anything for a minute.

"Sasuke it wasn't my fault!" I shouted. Sasuke turned around and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the forest. "Were are we going?" Sasuke didn't answer or say anything until we were a good hundred feet into the forest. Sasuke and pinned me to a tree. I stared at him. Sasuke wasted no time. Sasuke kissed me with out a hesitation. I stood frozen for a second until kissing him back. My tails and ears popped up. The tails rapped around Sasuke's body. I rapped my arms around Sasuke's neck as Sasuke rapped his arms around my waist.

"I've been waiting for five years to kiss you again Naruto" Sasuke whispered into my ear. I kissed his neck as he talked. Sasuke let out a small moan. I let go of his neck and moved my hands to Sasuke's chest.

"Something is burning in my chest"Sasuke said. The rose over his heart had started to glow. My hands fond their way under Sasuke's shirt and over the rose. The rose's glow brightened. Sasuke let out a another moan. By the look on his face. Sasuke was filled with wave of pleasure. Sasuke took off his shirt to reveal the rose was spreading. I bend down and kissed the center of the rose which was right above his heart. The rose glowed even more. My rose started to glow as well. I took of my shirt. The rose has spread all over my body. Sasuke bent down and kissed the rose. A wave of pure pleasure filled my body. The two roses glowed as they came to life. Their petals reached out for the other rose.

"The roses are reacted to each other" I said

"What does that mean?"

"Our bodies have except each other as mates. Just being engaged doesn't mean we are right for each other. This proves we are made for each other." I smiled as I talked. My smiled faded as my ears perked up. "Someone is coming."I said as my ears and tails disappeared. I back away from Sasuke as we put on our shirt. The roses returned back to their original form. A figure appeared to be struggling through the bushes.

"Sasuke!Sasuke? You out here?!" The figure called out. As it got closer i grew more and more angry. We both recognized the voice. Sakura made her way through the bushes.

"Why?! Why here?!" I mumbled to myself as I backed away from the approaching Sakura.

"There you are Sasuke!.....and Naruto" Sakura said annoyed that I was there too. I had an urge to run from here. " Naruto I tolled you to stay away from him!" She shouted as she charged at me. That was my cue to run for my life! Sakura chases me around until she gets tired and heads back to Sasuke. I quietly follow her. She stood a few feet from Sasuke. Her face was a red color "Sasuke why don't we go get something to eat!" She is asking my Sasuke out on a date!

"I got plans" Sasuke said returning to his cold self. I jumped out of the bush I was hiding in.

"Sorry Sakura he has plans with me!" I said as I grabbed Sasuke's arm " he promised he would show me the village" We started to walk back towards the village. I glance behind us. Sakura was glaring at me. I give her a small evil smile which made her even madder. We left Sakura in the wood.

"well what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked as we exited the forest.

"Let's get some ramen!" I shouted.

"Fine" Sasuke said. I pull him all the way to the ramen stand. The air was filled with the smell of ramen.

"One beef ramen!" I shouted with my mouth already watering.

"Same here"we waited for five minutes for out ramen.

"Sasuke have you gone on a date with anyone yet?" I asked

"No. This is my first."

" I'm glad to here that........This is a date?"

"You are an idiot. I'm in love with an idiot"

"Hey! Don't say that! I'm I love with an emo"

"I'm not emo!"

"Fine!......I'm not an idiot though" I mumbled. I look at Sasuke who is grinning. "Who do you think our teacher is going to be?"

" I don't care as long as he isn't a pedophile or a pervert"

"Yup. I heard about this pedophile named Orochimaru. My father tolled me if I ever meet him to come and get him or to run like hell or pretend that I was a girl. My dad tolled me that Orochimaru likes boys."

"Does a person like that exist?"

"maybe. "

"Why would your father tell you that?"

"I wouldn't do anything he asked me to do so he tolled me that. For the next three mouth I was so traumatized that I yelled 'Pedophile!' at every adult male I saw."

".............. Okay. Let's finish eating and head home. Naruto I suggest that you don't tell anyone that story ever."

"Okay!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't think of anything! Sorry for the long wait! I can't remember when I last updated! But I finally updated! I don't won Naruto!I don't want to get sued! Well here you go!Sorry if I misspell things!Also I'm sorry for misspelling told. It didn't realize I misspelled it! A lot of you seemed to notice it though. So I apologize for that. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Naruto's POV**

I was running through the village from my apartment. I had woke up late! Today was the day we meet our sensei. I ran through the crowded streets trying not to bump into people as I passed. It was almost noon. I was supposed to be there three hours ago. I look up at the sky. It was a bit cloudy but I could tell I was beyond late. Sasuke is going to kill me! I can already picture his eyes glaring into me! He's going to make apologize a thousand times before he stops. My prays were answered once I spotted the academy. I ran inside but hesitated at the door. I could sense three different chakras. In the room. One was blazing with fury, The second one was annoyed and the last was......lazy? I open the door with caution. I immediately catch Sakura's glare. A frightening fire was lit in her eyes

"Your late baka!"Sakura shouts as she grabs a hold of my orange jacket.

"Sorry. I overslept" I looked over at Sasuke. He was annoyed and irritated. Sakura slowly lets go of me

"well now that we are all here. Let's head to the roof and introduce ourselves." The white haired man said. I look at him from head to toe. He's strong but lazy. We followed him to the roof. The roof was bear and empty."Let's start with you pinky. Likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies"he says as he point at Sakura.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first" she asked

"Fine. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business.....but anyway I have lots of hobbies"

"If your only going to tell us your name then why are we doing this?!" I shouted at him

"So I can learn about you not the other way around" He said with a lazy smile.....I think he was smiling. "Anyway your up Blondy"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like instant ramen. Training, learning new ninjutsus, Kiki and above all Sasuke" I pause for a second before continuing. I hate evil pink haired freaks that have anger issues!" I glared at her before continuing " My dream is to become a greater leader than my father and to inherit the- My hobbies are training and hangout with my old man" They stared at me as I smiled trying to make them forget what I said.

"Now you" Kakashi said to Sasuke

"Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto, Mika and training are the only things I like. I hate the color fangirls" as Sasuke talked I leaned back and stuck my tongue out at Sakura. She glared at me. "compared with my brother. I don't have hobbies. I don't have a dream...yet"

"Last the girl"

"I am Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is.....well it's not a thing it's a person. A boy and that boy is...."Sakura turned a deep shade of red. She glanced over at Sasuke. Every time it pissed me off! I should put a sign on Sasuke's back **'Naruto's property'. **"Let's move onto my dream"She glanced at Sasuke again and let out a squeal. This girl isn't going to survive long on missions. "I hate Naruto!"

"Like I care!At least Sasuke doesn't hate me!" I said as I rapped my arms around Sasuke.

"Get your filthy hands off him!Your going to make him go into the hospital!"

"How is that?!"

"Your stupidity might be contagious and I'm pretty sure sure he hates you after what happened a few days ago!"

"Why would you say?! "I'm pretty"? There is nothing pretty about you!" I hit a sore spot. Her anger was set off. She tried to punch me only to be stopped by Kakashi

"That's enough you two! Tomorrow met me in the training fields. Don't eat breakfast. I'm going to test you. Two of you will become ninjas, one of you will be sent back to the academy"

"No way in hell!"I shouted.

"Then you better give it your all" Kakashi said before disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"where's Mika and Kiki?"Sasuke asked

"I think there at my house enjoying Lidia's punishment" I answered

"Who is Lidia?" He asked. I try to think of a way to explain it to him.

"It would be best just to show you" I stand up and head for the door. Sasuke follows me.

"hey!Don't leave me alone!"Sakura shouted as we walked down the stairs. We walked into the forest to one of the near waterfalls. The same water fall where I left Sasuke all those years ago.

"Naruto where are we going?"

"To my house of course" A portal open up over the water. On the other side was a n empty room. "come on Sasuke. I want you to meet my old man!" I shouted as I pulled him through the portal.

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruto pulled me through the portal. It left like someone pulling me into a room. We passed through and the portal closed leaving me stranded in the demon realm. The room had three sets of door. One in front and one on each side.

"I'm home!" Naruto shouted into the door. Two seconds later all three sets of door bursts open. In seconds we are surrounded by demons of all kinds. They all sort of looked human only with animal characteristics. One small boy was cover with black feather and had wings. A human had the ears and tail of a cat. They had horns of bulls, goats, ears of cats dog, and mice. They were all fusions of human and animals. They all just stared at me.

"Welcome home Naruto-sama!"They said in unison.. I look at Naruto. His ears and tails are out. He turns to me and smiles.

"Everyone this is Sasuke!"

"Hello and welcome Sasuke-sama!"

"sama?"

"It turns out someone fond out about our engagement and spread it around" I looks at a little snake girl. "now everyone knows except my father!"

"What?! How can you not be able to keep this secret! I was able too!"I shouted at him

"I 'm sorry Sasuke" his ears dropped down "I know I should it kept it top secret but I want to tell my father"

"Why?"

"Otherwise I have to marry-"

"There's my son!" The Kyuubi said as he burst into the room. He swooped in and gave Naruto a hug that looked like it was cutting off his air supply.

"Hi dad. Good to see you too but I CAN"T BREATH!"

"Sorry!"he said as he put Naruto down. He turned his attention to me. He looked at me as if trying to decide something "You must be Sasuke. Pleasure to meet my son's best friend"He said with a smile. The man looked like a kind person. He looked like the type that could kill you with out a warning.

"Dad. I need to talk to you"

"Yes yes after my meeting. Maybe during dinner."

"Your majesty"A man with black wings said "your meeting is in five minutes"

"I better be going then. See you two later" The Kyuubi said a he exited the room. I look around. All the demon are all gone.

"Where did everyone go?"

"They don't want to be around when I tell him" Naruto sighs and smiles at me "Come on I'll show you the house."I follow Naruto through the door. We ended up is a big beautiful garden. I followed Naruto as we passed rooms. "Sasuke you think we should tell him?"

"I don't think he can handle it. If you want to tell him then fine. I'm behind you one hundred percent"

"okay then I'll tell him after his meeting!"

"Who is Lidia?"I asked. He grow silent again.

"My father has been trying to get me engaged with her for a while after I was engaged with you. This is why I want to him otherwise I might end up marring her"

"How is your father knowing about us makes you end up marrying her?"

"The only way I can marry any one is in the presence of my father. If I marry Lidia without him knowing of our engagement. The rose will activate. It will kill us both. That why we have these roses once you make your vow there is no going back"

"Naruto if we marry. I promise you. There is no way I would regret it" I hugged from behind in the middle on the walk way. Naruto turned around so we were facing each other. felt his lips on mine. We stumble into one of the empty sitting rooms. Naruto pulls me onto one of the couches. I land on top of him. Naruto slithers his tongue into my mouth. I let out a low moan. I pull away from him for a breath of air. I look down at him. I lick I lips as he lays there. He pulls me down to him. He kisses me again. He moves to my chin the my neck.

"your leaving me a hickey?" I hear Naruto giggle. He nods and continues to suck and nibble I pull Naruto closer to me. I play with his hair as he finishes up. I bring his mouth back to my own. I stick my tongue into his mouth. He fights against me but slowly gives in. he let out a loud moan. One thing that I didn't expect to hear was giggling. I pulls back and look around. I get up and walk over to a closet door. I open it to see three girls standing there with bright red faces.

"We where just cleaning the closet!"

"And now we are leaving!" the oldest shouts as she pulls the other two out of the room.

"Come on Sasuke I'll you the rest of the house"Naruto said as soon as he recovers

"Yeah sure" I follow him out of the room only to run into the Kyuubi.

"Hello there. Still want to talk?"

"Yes and it's important" Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Both of you follow me to my chambers" Kyuubi said in the same serious tone. We followed him into a large room. In the back of the room was a large throne. The room was decorated in red satin. Lanterns were flickering. Beside the three of us the room was empty. Naruto was shaking. I hold his hand tying to clam him down. He looks at me worried but stops shaking. Kyuubi sit one the throne and looks at us.

"well Naruto what do you want to talk about?"

"You forcing me to marry Lidia"

"Naruto you still have a choice in this"

"No I don't!" Naruto takes off his jacket and black shirt and shows his father the rose over his heart. "I'm already engaged! I love Sasuke!" Kyuubi was taken back at what his son had just revealed.

"And I love Naruto" I said as I stepped next to Naruto. He was shivering again. He looked like a scared animal. Most of his tails were hiding behind his legs. He was having trouble keeping his ears up and not droopy "I love your son. I would do anything to be with him."We both wait for his reaction.

"I am not having it removed! I don't care if you disown me!" Naruto shouted no giving his father a chance to talk. We stood there in front of the Fox King waiting for his reaction. Time stood still.


	5. Chapter 5

**Its august 14****th**** and I just finished watching the movie Ponyo! I had to make this chapter now! The little boy! In the movie! His name was Sasuke! Me and my sister stared at each other in the theaters when the mom said his name! I was all WTF! From then on, every time they said his name. I got flashes of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto kissing pics in my head because I watch a vid about sasunaru on youtube before going to the theaters! Thank the movie for the update! I'll probably put this on as soon as I finish…so later tonight! I don't own Naruto! **

**P.S. The movie was pretty good!**

**Chapter 5 **

**Naruto POV**

My body was shaking furiously! I tried to stop but the fear in me won. I squeezed Sasuke's hand fearing that if I let go he will disappear. I look up at my father looking down at us. His face hasn't changed at all. He slowly gets up from his throne. I look at Sasuke. He has a confident look on his face. A face that is screaming "Get used to it because I'm not going anywhere". Father stands up and glares down at us. My heart starts to beat faster.

"Naruto I-"He didn't get to finish his sentence. One second he is standing their, proud, tall and ready to pounce on us and the next he trips and falls face first.

"Father!" I let go of Sasuke's hand and run to his side. "Father are you okay!"

"No! Where is my cup of noodles?!" I stare at him for a minute.

"Noodles?"

"No thank you! I rather have a hippo!" He said as he laughed.

"Are you drunk?"

"Noooo! I just drank a pig?!"

"Maybe he's delusional" Sasuke said as he stepped closer.

"Naruto don't tell him-"One of the maids says as she bursts through the door. She looks at us then my father, then back at us "you tolled him already?!"

"I think he is delusional" Sasuke says bluntly

"Oooooh! His majesty accidentally drank something he shouldn't have. The shock activated the drinks power."

"What was power?" I asked

"Delusion and insanity"

"What?! My dad is going to go insane?!"

"Only for a little while. Ladies!" The maid shouted out the door. An army of maids matched in unison, picked him up and watched out carrying him above their heads "We will summon you when he is sane." She said.

"What do we do now?!" I shouted at Sasuke.

"We'll wait until he is sane" he said.

"Okay" I said. Inside I was panicking! This had gone better in my head! I started to hyperventilate.

"Naruto calm down!" Sasuke shouted at me. His words barely reached me. I was panicking. My father was insane for the moment. When I finally get the courage to tell him he goes insane! I don't know if I will have the courage to tell him again! It was hard enough the first time! I felt lips touching my own. The sudden contact snapped me out of my panic attack. His warm lips surrounded my own. My mind started to calm down as the kiss dragged on. I kissed him back. I rap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. His hands rap around my waist holding me close to him. He pulls away and looks down at me, "When I say calm down. Calm down. Dobe" I smile up at him as he holds me.

We hear coughing. I turn to see the head maid standing there. She was slightly blushing. She wasn't looking at us. At soon as I see her. I pull away. Sasuke looked annoyed.

"The medic says the side effect will last a few hours." she said before turning around and leaving us

"Sasuke why don't we go to my room and wait there":

"Sure" I walk towards the front door. Sasuke doesn't say anything as we walk to my room. We pass no one as we walk. The sun was shining in the sky. I get an uneasy felling in my stomach. I turn around to look at Sasuke. He was gone.

**Sasuke's POV**

As I followed Naruto out the door one of the maids stopped me. She had look on her that meant business.

"Come with me. My master wishes to see you"

"I thought he was delusional?"

"All this was set up."

"What?!"

"His majesty knew Naruto would tell him one day of his feeling for you soooo he had this set up. He needs to talk to you without Naruto finding out."

"What does he want to talk about?!"

"You'll find out when you see him." We walked to the room in silence. I hesitated but entered the room. The Kyuubi was sitting on a large chair surrounded my maids. He was drinking sake. He had changed into white robes. He sat there glaring at me with a passion.

"You're the human that has captured my son's heart?!" He said with disgust.

"Yes your majesty" I replied bowing trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Congratulations to you!"

"Thank yo-"

"I won't just hand over my precious son to you with out you proving yourself to me" Fire sprouted from the floor. It surrounded him. His anger was visible. The maids around him didn't panic. The fire wasn't burning them but it might burn me. I backed away. The heat from the flames was so intense that it was hardly bearable. A smirk came to his Face. "You're just a weak human that doesn't deserve my son. He is a pure soul and I won't have him stained!"

"I will not stain him! I love Naruto! I have for the past five years! If I didn't then why would I have waited for him?!"

"Don't talk back to me!"

"I will not back down! I will not give him up just because of an overprotective father! I will protect him! I will not disappear just because you say so. Get used to seeing me with your son because THAT is not going to change!"

"You are a foolish human!"The flames around him grow larger and hotter. I had just mouthed off to one of the most powerful beings that ever existed. I will not back down! "You will be tested. If you succeed then I will not say another dreadful word about you. I will accept you as part of the royal family you will be married. BUT if you should fail you are to forever leave my son alone. You will turn him down and stay out of his life for ever! You have my permission to do whatever it takes to pass your test."

"What is my test?"

"You will have three chances to pass your test"

"What is my test?!"

"You have three years to do it"

"WHAT IS MY DAMN TEST?!?!?!?!"

"So impatient….you are to win against your older brother in a fight" he said as if it was nothing. I stare at him. I could never beat Itachi. This task was near to impossible. Itachi was an Ambu captain "Also you can't tell anyone of your test. Not even Naruto. If you tell anyone you fail. If you tell Naruto you'll die" He said with an evil smile on his face. I glare at him. The bastard had all this planned.

"Sasuke where are you?!" I heard Naruto calling

"He's in here!" Kyuubi calls out to his son. The flames around him quickly extinguished. There were no burn marks on anything in the room.

"Father are you better?!" Naruto asked as he entered the room. A smile came to my face as I watched him enter.

"Yes I am Naruto" he said smiling like he was all innocent.

"Father about earlier-"

"What happened earlier?! I can't seem to remember. Anyway I have to go soon. I am to meet some of the nobles to agree on some arrangements." He said as he quickly exited.

"But I really-"

"I'm sorry Naruto. Next time okay?"

"Okay" Naruto sighs. He turns to me. "What where you talking about?"

"Nothing much" I lied

"Do you think I'll ever tell him?!"

"He'll know in time" Naruto didn't know how right he was. We thought he was in the dark now Naruto is really the one who is in the dark.

**Naruto POV**

"Sasuke we have to go back to the village!?!" I shouted as I start to panic again.

"Why?!"

"Time work differently here"

"Explain"

"One day here can be a second on the human realm or a month!"

"What?! Why didn't you say so?!" I quickly open up a portal. On the other side was the village's gate. "Isn't Kiki and Mika coming too?"

"No. They should stay here for now"

"Okay"

I stepped through first and Sasuke followed me. We ran to the gate. The portal closed the second we passed through. Two Jounin were guarding the gate.

"Excuse me what date is it?!" I shouted at them

"It's the 27th"one of them said

"Sasuke we have been gone how long?!"

"We left on the 7th sooo almost three weeks."

"Oh Sakura and Kakashi sensei are going to kill us"

"Isn't that Sakura over there?!" Sasuke said as he pointed towards the market. It was Sakura. She was by the book store when she spotted us. One second she was two hundred feet away from us the next she was in my face.

"Where in Hell's name have you two been?!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"We were training?" I said/asked

"For two and a half weeks?! Kakashi will punish you!" she said with an evil smile. "Of course Sasuke doesn't deserve it but you do Naruto baka!"

"Well well well" Kakshi sensei said as he poofed up in front of us. "If it isn't my lazy students?!" He said looking pissed off

"Your punishment is that you will all be in the chuunin exam. This will teach you to for ditching me for almost three weeks."

"Hey" Sakura said cutting in "I haven't done anything!"

"Exactly. You haven't trained in the time they were gone and beside you can show me what you were training for"

"We are in deep!" I shouted as Kakashi showed us three documents. The documents were in agreement to participate in the exam. At the bottom were our signatures. "Isn't that illegal?!"

"You should be talking!" Kakashi laughed leaning in close to me "I know your secret your highness" I stare at him.

"When did you find out?!" I whispered making sure Sakura doesn't hear.

"Sense we first meet. It is possible for you two become an ambu right now, but I'm guessing you didn't reveal yourself for a good reason" he said as his eyes wondered to Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?!" Sakura shouted.

"Nothing that concerns you. Tomorrow report to the academy for the first part of the exam." he answered. He disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"We are taking the chuunin exam" I stated. "Well we know who's going to died first" I said as I looked at Sakura"

"Come on Naruto lets get some ramen" Sasuke said as he stared at walk towards the ramen stand.

"Ramen!" I ran after him.

"No!" We both answered.

"WHY?!" Sakura shouted into the sky as we felt her behind. I let out a little laugh as I looked back at her. She was not only confused, scared and hesitant, but she was also jealous that Sasuke liked me better than her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Next Day XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay you ready?" Sasuke asked me as we stood outside the academy with Sakura

"I don't know about this" Sakura said

"Nobody asked you" I responded She glared at me. I leaned closer to Sasuke causing her to get even madder. It was fun teasing her. Sasuke was the first of the three of us to enter. There where others already there. We walk up to the third floor.

"Something is wrong" I mumble as we continued walking into the building.

"Let's go see what is going on" Sasuke said as he walks towards a crowd outside a room.

"Hah you plan to take the chuunin exams with that? You should quit!" One kids shouted as he push another kid down. The kid on the floor wore a creepy green spandex suit. He had bushy eyebrows and a weird hair cut.

"Please let us through!" a brown haired girl said. Her hair was in buns. She got kicked by the other kids blocking the door.

"Listen the chuunin exam isn't easy. Even we failed 3 times straight. Those that take the exam end up quitting being shinobi. Kids like you think you can pass?!

"You will let us pass through!" sasuke said stepping in front of them "While your at it remove this pathetic genjutsu! I'm going to the third floor" the crowd looked at him all confused.

"Ah. You noticed?!" one of the genin asked

"Of course. Naruto you noticed it the second we stepped into the building didn't you?"

"Of course. This is the second floor." As soon as the words came out of my mouth the number on the door changed. It went from 301 to 201. The genin started a kick. Sasuke responded with a kick. A green blur come between them. Bushy brows was holding their kicks in his hand.

"What happened to the plan?!" The white eyes long hair genin said.

"I apologize Neji" he walks up to Sakura. "My name is Rock Lee yours is Sakura right? Let's go out together. I will protect you 'til I die!"

"No way….Your lame" She said sharply. Lee looked depressed. He stared at to cry.

"It's alright Bushybrows. She's mean to everyone!" I said as I rap my arm around him shoulder trying to cheer him up.

"Hey! You! What's your name?" The Neji Guy asked

"When you want to learn someone's name you introduce yourself first."

"You're a rookie right? How old are you?"

"I don't answer to you" he turns his back to him and makes his to the stairs. I quickly follow with Sakura behind me. "See you later Lee!" I call back as we walk

"Come on Naruto Sasuke Hurry up"

"Don't pull us!" We shouted at her. She is getting more annoying. We pass through a big empty room.

"Hey Guy with the dark eyes!" a familiar voice shouted down at us. I look up to lee standing on the rail. "Fight me right here and now" Lee shouted as he jumped off the rail. "Uchiha Sasuke. I want to test my technique against the offspring of the genius clan. Plus…" He winked at Sakura. Sakura stared at shiver like crazy. He blew her a kiss. "You are an angel" She went all the way back that she hit herself on the floor.

"Lee I think you need to get your eyes checked" Sakura hit me over the head.

"Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name? You're a Fool. Your about to learn what this name means." Sasuke went a whole 180 from yesterday. He changes from the guy he was. Sasuke is good at keeping his emotions in check except when he is with me. That's when he lets his emotions free. I smile at my Sasuke.

"Wait! Sasuke I'll take care of him. Give me five minutes!" I said as I stepped between them.

"Who I wish to fight is not you. It's Uchiha"

"Let you got to go through me to get to him." I shouted as I charged towards him. I tried to punch him. He disappeared from my sight. Him leg appeared underneath. I jump to the side. His leg barely misses me. I use my hands to turn my body. I try to kick him in the head, but I miss. His fist digs into my stomach. I fall to the left. I see another green blur coming towards me. It's too fast for me to dodge!


	6. Chapter 6

**I couldn't help writing this after I last updated! I waited at least five days before putting it up! Or at least I think it has been five days?! I can't keep track of the days anymore! Like I keep saying I don't own Naruto. If I did I would be receiving anti-sasunaru letter from people. Well screw them! They can all just F*** themselves, develop a new disease that has yet to be discovered and die in the gutters! Long live SasuNaru!! XO.....sorry I'm a bit hyper today o_O; I update at random. Also this chapter will contain both the first and second test. I will skip a few things! This is going to be looooong!**

**Chapter 6**

**Naruto's POV**

Lee was approaching fast and was ready to kick me. I haven't trained at that speed while in human form. I put my arms up trying to block as much of the kick as possible. A blue blur appears in front of me. Sasuke stood there and blocking lee's kick.

"I won't allow you to lay another finger on him" Sasuke growled at him before sending Lee flying and into a wall. He picks me up bridal style and sets me down next to Sakura. "Look after him Sakura"

"I'm not a little kid!"

"I know but I swore to protect you" Sasuke whispered into my ear.

"You can count on me!" Sakura said trying to impress him. Lee had gotten himself out of the wall. He charged at sasuke while he had his back to him. Sasuke ducked and sent a punch at Lee. Lee was sent to the back of the room.

"How can you be faster than me?!" Lee shouted in frustration.

"I am better than you. I have trained hard to protect those I love!" Sakura was just about ready to faint. She was as red as a human could get. Lee charged again. Sasuke easily dodged him. Sasuke was toe and toe with Lee. None of his punches made contact with Sasuke while everyone of Sasuke's punches hit him straight on. Lee was mad beyond mad by the fact that he couldn't land one punch on Sasuke.

"I will defeat you Uchiha!"

"You're not at my level" Sasuke said as he had his back to Lee. "If you were I would have activated my sharigan" He took a step to the side showing Lee his left eye. Lee gets up and walks over to sasuke. He claps his hands around Sasuke's left hand.

"Sasuke! PLEASE MARRY ME!"

"What the funk!"Sakura and I stare at them. The question had shocked Sasuke so much that he just stood there. I get up and off my butt. I kick Lee in the ribs and rap my arms around Sasuke's neck. I was pissed off!

"Back of Lee! He's already taken!" I shouted at the genin. Lee glared at me. I glared back. I let go and start a glaring contest with him. A large turtle show up at of nowhere.

"Lee...what are you going?"

"Competing!"

"Over what?"

"Sasuke!"

"He's mine!" I shouted at him.

"Sasuke the exam starts in twenty minutes" Sakura said nervously.

"Okay" sasuke walked over to us and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I was still glaring at that green bushy brow freak! As we reached the room Sasuke set me down. "Try to behave"

"Fine!" I pouted.

"Ready to go?! Naruto?! Sakura?!"

"Hell yeah!" As we open the door. All the heads in the room turned to look at us.

"Sasuke!" a blond hair purple girl shouts as she jumps onto Sasuke. "I haven't seen you for a while!"

"Sasuke how many people are after you?!" I asked a little pissed off that THIS blond slut was all over **my** Sasuke.

"Almost every girl in the village" Sasuke said

"Get away from Sasuke! Ino Pig!"

"Why if it isn't Sakura….Big ugly forehead as always." More and more of Sasuke's and Sakura's old classmates start to show up. This was the first time in my life that I was nervous when meeting new people. I turn around hoping to avoid eye contact with them.

"Who's the blond?" one of them asked

"This is Naruto out teammate" Sasuke answered.

"Oh yeah you were that kid that showed up on the last day" The Kid with the dog said

"Naruto this is Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Shino"

"Nice to meet you"

"Why are you rookies screaming?! Do you want to die?" a silver haired kid asked as he walks towards us. I'm Kabuto. This is my seventh time taking the exam"

"Sooo you would now a lot about the exam"

"Yeah. I'll even share some info with you rookies with these nin-info cards"

"Do you have Rock Lee?" Sasuke asked.

"He's a year older than you guys. His sensei is Gai. His taijutsu have improved greatly in this year. The rest is nothing impressive. Like you guys this is his first time"

"What about Naruto?" Kiba asked sending me a cocky grin.

"Let's see….I have nothing on him. I do have a Naruto Uzumaki. The Fox Prince. Same age as you guys. He has mastered all his tails."

"What does each tail do?" Ino asked

"Okay

First tail-Speed and strength

Second tail-Protection and Healing.

Third tail-control of water

Fourth- control of air

Fifth- control of earth

Sixth-control of fire

Seventh-control of lightning

Eighth- control of darkness

He could kill us all if he activated the power of his ninth tail."

"What's his ninth tail?" Kiba asked

"Death" I could feel Sasuke's eyes digging into my back.

"When does this thing begin?!" Sasuke asked **(A/N: Yes I was too lazy to write it all down into the story. So I'm letting Kabuto do it)**

"Quiet down you worthless brats!" a voice rang through out the room. At the front of the room an explosion went off. Once the smoke cleared twenty five Jounin stood there. "Everyone take a seat. I will explain the rules for the test…" I never was one for listening to rules. I stopped paying attention to the big guy I think his name was Ibiki? I looked around to see were Sasuke and Sakura where sitting at. They were both behind me. "If you are caught cheating you will lose two points each time. Final rule. Those that lose all their point during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly will be failed along with their 2 teammates." That caught my attention. "The exam begins ...NOW!" I look down at the sheet of paper. Line B seen in the picture is the greatest possible distance shinobi can throw his shuriken from a tree of 7 seven meters. For enemies who appear within the circumference of the shuriken range. Explain the attack options using the distance. Show your work. This is too complicated for any genin to know. What's with all the eyes? Like they assume we will cheat. Bastard! Something is off. If they thought were we going to cheat they wouldn't need this many Jounin for that. They would need this many and knew we will cheat. That's it!

None of these questions could be answered by genin. This isn't to test our intelligence. It's a test to gather info. Eighth and Second tail activate. Second protect the eighth tail from human eyes. The eighth tail came out of my body without being noticed. Now to pick a target. That Shino kid is in front on me. His hand stopped moving. 'Tail! Look into his mind and get me the answers.' The tail traveled through the desks and rapped itself around Shino. I'm just about to enter his mind. I can see the answers through his eyes. I start to right the answers down. When a kunai flies past me.

"You're out!" One of the Jounin shouts at the genin. The genin and his teammates are sent out. I finish copying his answers. I let go of Shino and pull back. Sasuke should be three rows back and five to the left. The tail reaches him. 'Sasuke can you hear me?' I asked inside his head.

'Naruto?'

'Did you figure it out yet?'

'Yeah. Check on Sakura'

'Will do' I let go of him. And move over to Sakura. 'Sakura did you figure it out?'

'Naruto?! Why are you in my head?!'

'Sakura calm down! Did you figure it out?'

'Yeah...Do you have the answer for number 4 is?'

'It's 8'

'Okay. Thanks. I have all the answers now' I let go of her and exit her mind. The tail returns to me. I wait for the last question. Twenty minutes pass before Ibiki shouted again.

"Now for the tenth question!" the door slides open. "Nice timing. These are the rules of desperation. First, for this 10th question you must decide whether you'll take it or not"

"What happens if we choose not to?!" a blond with four pointy ponytails shouted.

"If you choose not to, your points will reduce to zero….You Fail! Along with your two teammates."

"Of course we'll take it!" a random genin shouted.

"And now the other rule….If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly… That person will lose the right to ever take the chuunin exam again!" I send my tail back to Sasuke.

'What do you think we should do?'

'Can you connect me to Sakura?'

'Sure. I split the tail in two and send the other one to Sakura 'Sakura Sasuke wants to talk to you'

'Sakura do you think you can answer correctly?'

'Yes! If you believe in me I can do this!' Sakura said. I could tell she was blushing by the sound of her voice.

'Naruto?'

'No doubt about it!' I answered

'We are taking the test' I let them go and rest the tail behind me.

"Those that do not wish to take it raise your hand!" a few people did raise their hands. This guy's attitude was annoying. I stand up and wait a second.

"Don't underestimate us! If we didn't think we could pass something like this then we shouldn't even be shinobi I'll not run!" I shouted at Ibiki and sat down.

"I'll ask you again! Your life is riding on this decision, this is your last chance!"

"Not a chance!" I answered!

"I congratulate you on passing the first test"

"What?! What about the 10th question?" Sakura shouted.

There was never a 10 question!" Okay this guy insane. I blocked his shouting out of my head. I spot Lee three seats next to me. He picked up were we left off. We glared at each other.

"What are you two going?!" Ibiki asked. Everyone turned their attention to us.

"Having a glaring contest" Lee answered not looking at him. Something breaks through the window. It attaches the ends to the ceiling and floor. A woman stood. A scary looking woman stood there shouting at us. Lee and I were still in our contest.

"I'm the examiner for the second test. Mitarashi Anko. Now let's go...You two......Don't just sit there and ignore me!!!" The lady shouted. Lee was the one to break the glare. "I'll explain everything once we change places follow me." We followed Anko to a large fenced area. "Welcome to stage for the second test. Area 44"

"Sasuke what do you think it will be like in there?" I asked. Someone appeared behind me. Sasuke and I both attacked. As Sasuke got behind her and forced her to lean back while he held a kunai to her throat. I spun around. My nail grew sharp and long. The tip of the nails turned black as poison dripped down. All this had happened in a second. Anko was just as surprised as everyone else.

"Sorry. Reflex" sasuke said. I nodded in agreement. We let go of her.

"I have to pass these around. It's just in case you die. It will all be all my responsibility otherwise. You will attempt the ultimate the survival you are to fight over these scroll the heaven and earth scroll. To pass you need both scrolls. You'll have five days. Also Don't Die!"

"Time to hand out the scrolls." A Jounin said from behind a black curtain at the both. We got in line and waited for the scroll. Sasuke got the heaven scroll. We were assigned at a gate. The Jounin open the gate. He immediately ran into the forest for ten minutes. We slowed down when we hit a small gap between the trees.

"Sasuke. I need to go to the bathroom" I said.

"Go in the bushes!" Sakura answered as she hit me over the head. I walked over to the bushes. I unzip my pants and let it out. I heard a racket and I quickly finished my business. I saw sasuke stabbing a masked guy on the side. Blood had squirted on his face.

"We need a code word in case we get separated again." Sasuke said with a serious face.

"How about… Sasuke belong to Naruto!?" I asked they look at me with a face saying "what the fuck are you saying?!"

"No!"

"Okay how about…smack that baby yak?' I asked. Again I get that look. "Come on! That's so silly no one will guess it!"

"Fine" Sasuke said. An explosion goes off. "More enemies!"

Three men stood standing in the smoke. We scattered through the forest. "You guys just play around over there." A large shadow covers most of the forest floor. I turn around and find a huge snake there.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sakura the pass word" I shouted at the pink haired girl

"Right! Smack that baby yak" she said holding back a giggle. Naruto comes out of the bushes. Something is off about him.

"What's the code?" I asked

"What? Oh Yeah. Smack that baby yak" He said bluntly.

"Show me your chest!"

"What!?" Sakura shouted. Naruto did what I said. His chest was mark less. The rose wasn't there. I throw a kunai at him. He dodged it.

"Sasuke what are you doing?!"

"Sakura that isn't Naruto!" Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. A man with a wide straw hat stood there. Long black hair and pale skin.

"You know I was a fake" he stated. "You want my earth scroll? Then come and get it!" He said as he swallowed the scroll. "Let's begin the battle!" a vision of kunais, blood, wounds, shuriken and our death passes through our minds. I wall backwards. The killing intent in his eyes is causing us to see our deaths.

"Sa...Sakura?" I turn to see her shivering and crying. This is bad. We have to run!

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed. Naruto was in danger! I promised that I would keep him safe! This is were I prove it to him, myself, and his father1" The man was just ready to throw shurikens at us. I dashed towards Sakura and picked her up as I passed. I go a few meters before my body shut down. I can see she is ready to say something. I cover her mouth but she moves it.

"Sasuke snake! We both jump away from the snake. The snake comes after me. I throw shuriken and kunai at it. They destroy the snake. The man from before popped out of the snake's body. He was mumbling something about a predator and prey. The man raps his body around the tree and slither up towards me. Shuriken pierce into the wood in front of the snake- man.

"Sorry I'm late sasuke."

"How did you defeat the snake?"

"Instant death" Naruto said as a black tail appeared from behind him. Now we might stand a chance against this guy. Naruto jumped down to my side. I activated my sharigan. We stood next to each other. Two more tails appeared from Naruto. Naruto charged at him. Smoke appeared too reveal that the man was standing on a giant snake. Naruto didn't stop. The tail of the snake knocked Naruto to the side. Large piece of wood and rock where falling.

"Guaaaaa!"

"Naruto!" I shouted as a large rock hit him in the back. Naruto coughed out blood. This guy is going to pay. The snake opens its mouth to eat him.

"Eat SHIT!"Naruto shouted as he punched the snake downwards. Naruto's ears and all of his tail have come out. The whisker marks on his cheeks deepened. His eyes turned to slit. He landed on tree branch just above the snake. Red chakra covered his body. His clothes disappeared and were replaces with red thick fur. One the tree branch stood a red nine tailed fox standing on its back legs. The snake trashed around angrily. The snake rammed its self into the tree. Naruto lost his footing and feel a hundred feet.

"Now it's your turn Sasuke!" The snake charged at me. Fear was keeping me in my spot. The sight of my death flashed again in my mind. A red fox stood their holding the snake back. Naruto's tails were dug into the snake's skin keeping the snake at bay. Naruto turned to be. One thing that hasn't changed was that his eyes were the same clear blue color.

"Sasuke you a scaredy-cat?" Naruto asked. Naruto pulled me by the shirt and kissed me. The kiss was so familiar to me. Despite his transformation Naruto was still my lover and my fiancée. I kissed him back. The feeling that I always get when I kiss him was pushing my fear away. Naruto suddenly pulled away from me. The man had his long tongue around Naruto's waits. "Let go!"

"The Kyuubi's son?! Oh My how interesting?" The man filled his hand with chakra as Naruto tried to break free. Naruto pulled his tails out of the snake, each one aiming at the man. He punched Naruto in the stomach. The impact throws Naruto out of the man's grip. Naruto got knocked out. Jump from branch to branch as I catch Naruto and lay him on the floor. His fur had returned to clothes but he kept his ears and tails.

"I will not forgive any one who hurts Naruto!" I activate my sharigan and quickly do a jutsu Mika taught me a long time ago. My body becomes engulfed in fire. The fire takes a shape of a two headed hawk. I float in the middle of the fire hawk. Lightning was bouncing off the inside of the hawk. I search for him. I spot him on my left. I lift my hands and instantly one hawk opens its mouth and a large amount of fire comes out of its mouth. It missed, but I locket on him again. This time on the right. The other hawk open it's beak but this time instead of fire lightning comes out of its mouth. The man runs straight in front of me. I bring both my hands together. Fire with lightning running around it hit him straight in the face.

"To be able to use the sharigan so well at that age. You truly carry the Uchiha blood. All the other Uchiha brats are pathetic and weak compared to you. Your eyes might even surpass Itachi's. I want you!" My body froze up again. The jutsu could only last a few minutes. I'm at my limit. I fell to the ground as the jutsu gave out. His face was melting off and he didn't care!

"Who the hell are you?!" I shouted at the man.

"I'm Orochimaru. Survive and pass the exam." He said as the earth scroll appeared in his hand. Orochimaru's head stretched out towards us and let it drop to the ground. My body was feeling the after affect of the jutsu so I couldn't move. Sakura was too far away to help. His fangs dug into my neck. "Sasuke will seek me to seek power" He disappeared into the mud. My neck was full of pain. Pain was all I could feel at that moment!

"Sasuke!" Sakura was panicking. The rose on my chest started to glow easing the pain a little but not by much. I dig my fingers into the tree trying to get rid of the pain. I look up at the sky. Naruto limps over to my side. The rose on his chest was glowing to. He rapped him hands around my neck. The pain eased up more at his touch. The two rose were connected. My body was still. The pain was gone, but I was exhausted. I passed out.

**Naruto POV**

Shouting! Everyone is shouting! I get up and look at my surroundings. Morning was here. Sakura was being held by another girl by her hair, sasuke was unconscious next to me and I tails and ears are out…. And I'm under a tree? I lost to that snake guy! Some one is going to pay! I go full Fox mode. My fur returns instead of only two legs I'm on all four. I watch as Sakura cuts her hair and attack one of the three enemies. She does everything she can to take him out. I rap two tails around Sakura pulling her away from him. I jump at him and bite his head off. I throw the head at his teammates.

"You picked the wrong time and person to pick on!" I stand in front of her. I'm twice the size of a normal fox. I'm just a big as grown man. "Sakura you are my first human female friend. You have proven to me that when it comes down to it. You are a person I can replay on during battle. Rest up you deserves it!" I said quietly. I pull her out of the battle area and sit her next to Sasuke. "Look after him will you?"

"Of Course Naruto!"

I turn my attention back to the two remaining genin. "There is a reason why most people stay on my good side!" They both charged at me. I easily dodge their attack.

"You can't escape sound!' One of them shouted. An ear piercing ring flows into my ear.

"Second tail activate protect!" the ring stops and I shake it off "The power of my second tail protects me from anything even death. Speaking of death. Ninth tail activation. Instant death!" One tail stopped winging. It stood up straight and turned a black color. All my tails turned black. The tail shot at them. They rapped themselves around their bodies. In two seconds they were both dead. I set their bodies on the floor. Something green catches my eye.

"Lee?! What the hell?! Looks like your wounded" I said as I picked him up and set him down next to Sakura. "You three are badly beaten. I can fix than"

"You can heal us?!" Lee asked

"Yup just hold still" I picked all three up from under the tree and lifted them up a few feet. My tails rapped around them covering them completely. "Second tail activation, Second ability! Heal" The tail glowed a bright green. "You three can come out now!" I shouted into the bushes were I knew some one was hiding

"You're the Prince Naruto Uzumaki" Shikamaru said as he stepped out of the bushes.

"That's right"

"Did you really have to kill them?" Ino asked

"There are two things you will never do to me if you plan to live a long happy life. One steal my lover, and Two hurt those who can close to me….How long are you two going to stand there?!" shouted above me. Neji and TenTen appeared.

"Where's Lee?"

"Don't worry I'm not going to eat him…he wouldn't taste that good any-"I stopped in the middle of my sentence. Strange Chakra was coming out my tails. I open them up. Lee was unconscious, and so was Sakura. They had both healed nicely. Sasuke was covered in dark chakra. Strange tattoos covered him body. I set them down and moved closer to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?!" I shouted concerned.

"Don't worry; I feel power overflowing from with in. Even if I must eat the devil's fruit I will prove my self to **him**" He said as he looked down towards the ground. Chakra was overflowing his body. It will make him go insane if he doesn't stop.

"Sasuke stop!" the marks on his body were spreading to his right side. The chakra grew larger. I transformed back into a human with my tails and ears still out. The rose of his chest was glowing black. The rose was withering away. I ran to him. I rapped my arms around his chest and started to cry. "Stop it sasuke! You're starting to scare me! You're not alone. We are connected." I shout as I touch the rose on his chest. What ever I was saying didn't go threw to him. I had one last idea. I pulled Sasuke's neck down. My lips crashed with his. Sasuke's body was tense and filled with emotion. The weird tattoos disappeared. His chakra level returned to normal. He held me as I tried to stop crying. I let go of sasuke and walk over to Sakura. She was beginning to wake up.

"Wow I feel great!" She shouted. "Where did everyone come from?!"

"Do you still have that earth scroll from…..him?"

"Yeah! We got it fair and square" Sakura said as she pulled the scroll out of her pouch.

"Naruto you saved us!" Lee shouted as he hugged me and picked me up from the ground.

"That's good and wonderful …but not wonderful as breathing!"

"Sorry Neji! TenTen! When did you get here?" Lee shouted as he went to give his teammates a hug.

"Ino? Shika? Choji? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked with a slight glared.

"We saw your battle. You did very well!" Ino said with a smile towards Sakura. "Come here let me straighten your hair." Sakura walks over to Ino and gets her hair cut to make it look even at least.

"Sasuke we have both scrolls. Let head to the to…wer" My body gave out. I fell forwards. My tails rapped around me. I was transforming back into a fox. Not only that but I was shrinking. I finally stopped shrinking and I was a chibi fox.

"Naruto what just happened?!" Sasuke asked as he picked me up.

"When I become exhausted I transform to my true form and shrink to slow down the exhaustion and speed regaining my energy….Plus I'm travel size!"

"Come on Sakura we are heading to the tower" Sasuke said I sat in his arms.

"Okay. Naruto you look so cute!"" Sakura got up and walked to us"

"By the way. Those guys left an earth scroll. You guys can have it" I said as I yawned. Sasuke jumped into the trees with Sakura not far behind. "Sakura you got the scrolls?"

"Yup"

"Then we are gone" sasuke said. I cuddled up in Sasuke's arms. I slowly drifted into sleep. I really need a good nap!"

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke are you going to tell Naruto about the mark on your neck?" Sakura asked. I looked down at the small red fox in my arms.

"No"

"What …but he loves you" I looked at her. "It's obvious that he loves you sasuke and it seems he has won you. I'll stop trying as long as you two are happy. You should still tell him."

"That will just get him all worked up"

"So what are you going to tell him if he asks?"

"That it was a side affect of the sharigan being activated too long."

"….It's going to come back and bite you on the butt"

"Well see"

"There's the tower!" Sakura shouted. It was at least another mile until we get there. It was a little before noon now. "It'll only take us ten minutes to reach it. We should rest now"

"No"

"what?!"

"Think about if we rest now and we get attacked we will need to start all over. Think about it where's the best place to find a team where you know they have the scroll that you need?'

"Near the tower"

"We will keep on going and rest at the tower" I said as he continued to run through the trees.

"You think we should wake Naruto up? It's been almost thirty minutes. We can't say that this fox is our teammate"

"Okay" I lifted Naruto and started to shake him as he came to a halt.

"Waaaaaaa dooooo yooou waaaaant! STOOOOPP SHHAAAAAKINGGG MEEEEEE!" Naruto shouted as he woke up.

"We are almost at the tower. You need to become human" Sakura said

"Fine" Naruto grew big and human. He was completely human except for the whisker marks.

"The tower is only a hundred feet away" I said as Naruto stood up.

"Okay let's get this over with!" Naruto shouted as he took off. Sakura and I followed him. We arrive at the tower.

"Congratulations!" Kakashi shouted as we walked in through the door. "Now you'll have to wait until everyone else gets here"

"That's just great!" Naruto shouted.

"By the way Naruto your father is coming" Kakashi said as he exited the room

"What?!"

.

.

.

.

**A/N: I finally finished! Sorry if there are….you know what I'm too tired to apologize. I finally finished and it's 3:27 a.m. I need to go to sleep. This is the longest chapter i have ever written ever! I think I'll update every week or so until school starts. Too tired to get up. See you later!*passes out of the computer* zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzREVIEWzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzREVIEWzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzREVIEWzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzREVIEWzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzREVIEW!**

** Oh! one more thing. I need a pairing for Gaara!**

**1. Lee**

**2. Neji**

**3. Sakura  
**

**VOTES NOW!**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzREVEWzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzVOTEzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzREVIEWzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzVOTE! DONUTS!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! I finally got a chance to update! Last chapter was not all that romantic so this chapter will contain some lemon! You need to read this chapter other wise you'll be confused on the next. If you don't like the pairing with Gaara that's okay. There will only be a little here and there, just enough to melt Gaara's heart of ice. On with the chapter! I don't own Naruto. So sad that I don't own it isn't it!**

**WARNIN: LEMON! YAOI! In this chapter! A LOT OF IT IN ONE PLACE!!!! TELL ME IF I SHOULD CHANGE THE RATING! I DON"T WANT TO GET IN TO TROUBLE!**

**Chapter 7**

**Sasuke's POV**

Its one day until the second exam is over. Naruto and Sakura are in their rooms. I think Naruto's been trying to talk to Gaara. He just ignores him but it does seem to be working. I lean on one tree inside the tower.

"Come on Gaara play with me!" Naruto shouted as he tries to keep up with Gaara

"Hell no! I will kill you" Gaara picks up his pace but can't loose Naruto.

"Come on!" They go shouting at each other through out the tower.

"Why isn't that a funny thing to see?" A dark low voice said from behind me. I turn to see the Kyuubi standing in the garden with a smirk on his face.

"I thought you would be coming tomorrow"

"You surprised me Sasuke. I thought that the minute you come home you would challenge your brother but no. You enter the chuunin exams and drag Naruto in with you. I brought you a gift Sasuke." A figure moved from behind the Kyuubi into the light. It was Itachi.

"What the hell!"

"He is in a trance but will fight you. You will fight him right here! Right now! This is your first chance." As he finished speaking Itachi charged at me. I jumped back. The mark started to act up. It has been acting up more and more. It's even harder to hide it from Naruto. It tri activate my sharigan. The mark is making it difficult. The mark starts to spread through out my body. I pull put shurikens and kunais trying to see if I can get Itachi distracted and then go in for the kill. I charge towards him he pulls out a sword and swings at me. I dodge and jump back.

"**Fire style Phoenix no Jutsu**!" Fire covered my body head to toe and spread to the shape of a phoenix. The phoenix flew upwards then down towards Itachi. It chased him for a moment before coming to my side. Water shot at us. My body was covered in fire blocking the rushing water. As the steam cleared Itachi stood on the opposite end with a water hawk by his side. The phoenix parted from me and attacked the water hawk. As they fought it out so did we.

"Itachi snap out of it!"

"Yelling isn't going to do you any good. Nothing can wake him up from the stage of mind" Kyuubi shouted as he laughed our fight drag on. Five small red foxes fell from the sky. It landed in the middle of our fight. I picked on up. The box read _POCKY. It's yummy! _ I look at Itachi who seems to be transfixed with the box in my hand. I lift it in the air then down then to the left and to the right. Itachi followed every movement with his head.

"Itachi you want them?" I asked and he nodded.

"Itachi sit boy! I said. Itachi actually sit down. "Now roll over!" he did what I said. "I have lost all respect for you big brother" I look over at Kyuubi who was staring at us with his mouth open.

"KYUUBI!" a blond woman shouted as she entered the garden. She had long blond hair that was being held back by two ponytails. She had a large breast and had a strange blue diamond shape on her forehead.

"Tsunade why isn't it a pleasure to see you!" Kyuubi said nervously

"You are ruining my son's happiness!" she shouted as she grabbed Kyuubi by the shirt.

"I'm just making sure this kid is good enough for him"

"Don't you think Naruto is old enough to decide himself?!"

"No!"

"You always did make everything difficult" she sighs as she turned and looked at me. "Hello you must be Naruto's fiancée."

"Hello I'm Sasuke Uchiha"

"Hello sasuke I'm Tsunade Naruto's mom"

"….Naruto has a mom?!"

"Of Course. We don't see each other much for see reason!" she hissed the last part as she glared at Kyuubi.

"There's a reason why I wanted to keep my son away from humans."

"You keep some one away from what they are curious about they are going to go do it! You didn't want Naruto to fall in love with a human that's what happened. He made a great decision. The Uchihas are one of the most powerful clans. He made a great decision!"

"He should have picked a demon clan! They are better!" Kyuubi snapped back. Tsunade grabbed him and through him at the wall. The whole building started to shake. She punched the wall right next to Kyuubi's head.

"Naruto is the one who decided who to love. That is one thing you can never change!" They glare at each other before Kyuubi walks away back into the shadows.

"We'll see about that!" he said.

"Stubborn old demon!" She shouts where he used to stand. She turns and looks at me. An evil grin appears on her face. "I haven't seen Naruto in a long time. He might be a little mad. That's why I need you to help me by being his present"

"Sure.. Wait what?! Did you say being?" I said keeping my eye on her. She pulls a rope from behind her. She tackles me to the ground and ties me up. She carries me into the tower. "I have a bad feeling about this."

**Naruto's POV**

"Come on Gaara play the game with me!" I shouted as I walked behind him.

"No damn it!" he shouted back as he speed up.

"We have been at this for two days you can't escape from me! We would have been done a long time ago1 I wouldn't bee bugging you right now!" I shouted. He suddenly stops walking and I slam into him.

"One game and then you leave me alone!" He said as a vein in his head throbbed

"Deal!" I shouted as I grabbed his arm. The game is stashed in the hall way closet. I said as I pulled him towards the closet. "Look I even have snacks!" I said pulling out six boxes of Pocky.

"EXCUSE ME NARUTO!" Lee shouted as he ran passed us. I stumble backwards. I let go of most of the boxes. The boxes fall out the window. "Sorry about that!" Lee shouts back.

"At least I still have one" I said happily. Gaara grabs the boxes from me and eats them all.

"Not any more" He said bluntly.

"You could have at least shared."

Let's get this over with!" Gaara shouted as he opened the door.

"It's the on at the very top shelf. I can't reach." I look around fro some one taller. I spot Neji walking towards us. "Neji can you help us get that board game down?!"

"Why are you two spending time on childish games?"

"I was forced too" Gaara answered "just help us. He faster I get this over with. The faster I get away from him" he said point a finger at me.

"I am not that annoying sasuke can tolerate me."

"I wonder what has kept him from going insane." Gaara grumbles.

"Meanie"I said as Neji tries to reach for the game. Gaara stood right behind him. I was holding the door open. The building started to shake. I held onto the door to keep from falling. I fell forwards pushing Gaara into the closet and shutting the door. I waited until the shaking stopped. A crack appeared on the wall and has spread to the door frame. I pull on the door knob but it refuses to open. I pull and pull until the knob comes right off.

"Naruto please tell me we are not locked in here and that the door knob came off" Neji said. I stare at the door. How did he know?!

"No?" I said

"You're a terrible liar!" Gaara shouted.

"Okay calm down. I'll go get someone to open the door. Gaara please don't kill Neji. Neji that goes for you too. Find a way to entertain yourself." I ran down the hall way and looked frantically for some one's help.

"Naruto?" I turn around to find someone I thought I wouldn't see especially here.

"Mom" I said as she hugged me. "This is perfect. Mom I need you to open the closet door. Neji and Gaara are stuck in there."

"Calm down Naruto. I have a present for you. I'll take care of that afterwards okay?"

"Okay…so where's my present?"

"In the basement of the tower. I promise you that it is worth it. You are going to love me so much."

"Wow you have a lot of confidence in this present don't you? Well let's go see it!" I shouted. I followed her in to the basement. The basement was empty except for some old training equipment. Mom did a jutsu opening a corridor in the wall leading further down.

"Naruto you are gong to need his key. You'll find it down there. You see why I can't come with you soon." She handed me a gold key with the ended twisted into a heart. A small red ribbon was tied on.

"Okay" I answered as she kissed me on my forehead and left the basement. Candles were the thing lighting up the corridor. At the end there was a large light. I picked up my pace. I am excited to find out what my present is. The corridor lead to a room filled with flickering candles. On the right was sasuke chained up and on the left was a large bed with red covers….wait what?! I look to my right again. Sasuke was not only chained up by his wrists he was half naked. He was shirtless and his pants were barely on. He was clutching something in his right hand. He looked to be knocked out. I use the key to unlock his chain. I free his right hand first.

"Naruto?" sasuke said coming to.

"Yeah I'm here. Wait just a second. I'll have his chain off" Sasuke used his hand to pull me towards him. Our lips meet with passion pushing it. I freeze for a second, but kiss him back. I release his wrist. The second his hand is release he tackles me. He pushes me onto the floor. He unzips my jacket. His lips meet mine again and start to head down my neck line. He fell on his lip son my skin is making me go into a frenzy. He pulls my jacket and shirt off. He picks me up and carries me to the bed. He takes off my shoes and pushes me onto my back again.

"Naruto I love you" he said as he kisses my neck.

"I love you too!" I said pulling his to my lips. I felt him sliding something onto my left hand. I lift it to see. It was a ring. Sasuke pulled me from gazing by what he did next. His hand has traveled from my chest to in my pants. I feel of his hands on my member made me gasp at each movement. I could help but moan as he rubbed me. My control on my tails and ears vanished. They popped out. The tails rapped themselves around Sasuke's body. They don't seem to bother him. He nipped the tip of one of my tails sending a chill down my spine.

"I'm going to have you today" he said unzipping my pants and pulling them off. I hadn't realized that he was already completely naked. He rubs me a little longer before rapping his finger around me. He started to stroke me. I felt so good. My body was being filled with shear pleasure. "I'm going to make you scream my name Naruto." He said. I started to pant as beads of sweat rolled down my body. "How badly do you want me Naruto?"

"I...I...I...w...ant you …sooo bad!" I moan. Sasuke flips me onto my stomach.

"This will hurt a bit."

"Okay" I feel his finger enter me first. I let out a gasp and then a moan. A second finger enters me. My moan comes out louder. He pulls out of me only to be replaced by something much bigger and harder. I pant as he jerks back into me. Pleasure fills my body. He repeats this for minutes until we reach our climax. "Sasuke!" I shouted as I reached my climax. I collapse with Sasuke still on top of me. He falls to my right. We are both panting. I stare in to his eyes. I climb on top of him. The roses covering our Hearts have bloomed and full. I gently kiss his lips and down his jaw line and his neck. I notice something on his neck. It was black and made of three small dots.

"Sasuke what's this?"

"Oh that is just a special type tattoo. I got a few years ago. I lost a bet to my brother." He said with a smile on his face. He grabs one of my tails and kisses it. My tails are still rapped around him. "I have finally claimed you Naruto" he said pulling me into an embrace. "I'm pretty sure your tails agree that I'm yours" He said meaning that through out this whole thing not once did I let go off him.

"Your mine Sasuke. I don't want anyone else to have you. Foxes are naturally territorial especially when it comes to their mates." I said as I kissed the spot right over the tattoo. I heard sasuke let out a moan as I sucked and licked his neck. "You're my seme"

"You're my precious little uke" He whispered into my ear. "Go to sleep tomorrow is the end of the second exam."

"Right" I said already drifting off in to sleep.

"You like your present?" He asked

I pulled him to my lips. I stuck my tongue into his mouth. I explored hi mouth before pulling out. "What do you think?" I said as I fell asleep in my lover's arms.

**Sasuke POV**

I wake up to the sound of knocking on the door. I put on my pant and cover up Naruto's naked body. Tsunade was at the door. In her arms she had new clothes and a bowl of fruit.

"You had a fun night? The end of the second exam is going too announced at noon. You two have an hour to get there. Did Naruto like the ring?"

"Love it. Thank you for it. I didn't have the time to buy one."

"The ring coming from me will be our little secret Okay?" she said as she handed me the clothes and food. I suggest you wake Naruto up soon"

"Will do" I said closing the door. I walk over to the bed. "Naruto time to wake up. I whispered into his ear. He slowly came out of his sleep "we need to be dress and at the battle ground in an hour"

"Fine" he mumbles as he stretches. He looks so cute. His tails are rapped around his body. I put on the new clothes Tsunade brought. I put on a tight midnight blue shirt and black pants with three separate chains attached to it. The jacket was ripped up a bit on the sleeves. Underneath the white ripped up jacket the second layer of deep blue shone through. It even had the Uchiha symbol on the right shoulder. I fascine my weapons pouch on my legs. Naruto had changes too. He wore similar black pants but his were ripped at the knee. He wore a bright orange red shirt underneath his black short sleeves trench coat. On the back was a disguise of a nine tailed fox made out of fire. On his left hand was the ring sparkling. Naruto had made no intentions on re moving it.

"Let's go." He said as he ate an apple. I followed him up the stairs. "OH MY GOD!" he suddenly shouted.

"What is it?!"

"Gaara and Neji are still locked in the closet!"

"Oh...Huh?!"

"Come on!" He said pulling me to a closet. We both pull on the door. The door snaps right off its hinges. We look in side the small closet. Gaara was lying on top of Neji and they were both naked. It was made even more awkward when they looked at us. It looks like they did it five times. "We'll just leave the door here" Naruto said as he places the door over the closet. He pushes me away.

"What did you do yesterday?" I asked him

"I think I'm responsible for that?"

"How?"

"I had accidentally locked them in and got distracted with my…present"

"We are not speaking about what we just saw" I said

"Agreed let's hurry before they get the chance to kill us" I pinned Naruto the wall.

"Like I'll let that happen" I said as I kissed him.

"Stop it! We'll be late"

"So?" I said moving down his neck

"There you two are." Sakura shouted as she turned the corner. I don't care what you two have been doing but we got to move it. Otherwise we'll be late." She stares at Naruto's hand. A large grin appears on her face. "Congratulations Naruto. I'll be the maid of honor!" She said pulling Naruto into a hug.

"Okay. That's enough you three. Get your butts to the arena!" Kakashi shouted as he popped out of no where. Sakura pulled us all the way into the arena.

"This is going to be fun!" Naruto and I said at the same time.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note: Hope you liked it! The next update will be on October 30 or 31. now Review! Review like your life depended on it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Halloween! Here is your treat! Hope you enjoy your Holiday and this new chapter! HAPPY LATE B-DAY TO NARUTO! Happy birthday to me too! I don't own Naruto!**

**Naruto's POV**

The senseis were standing in front of a large statue of two large hands as we ran into the room. Even Tsunade was there. Everyone was already there…except for Gaara and Neji who right behind us. Neji gave me a little smirk as he walked by, but Gaara didn't look at me at all. Hopefully that was a sign that they won't kill me for locking them in a closet.

"Congratulations for passing the second test!" Anko shouted at the group. We went to stand next to shikamaru's team in a line. There were 21 of genins left for the third test. I look behind. Sasuke was grabbing the left side of his neck.

"Sasuke is something wrong with your neck?"

"No it's fine" he answered. I looked at Sakura but she turned away as soon as I caught her eyes.

"I will now explain the third test!" the fourth Hokage shouted into the arena.

"Wait!" One of the Jounin shouted as he stepped forward. "As the referee for the third test I wan to do something!"

"Very well"

"It's a preliminary for the third test. To decide who gets in the main event." People started to shout out complains.

"The first and second exams may have been too easy and there is too many of you. We need to reduce the number of participates for the third test. Those who aren't feeling well please come forward." Nobody moved. Then a boy with glasses and gray spiky hair raised his hand.

"I'm going to quit"

"Me too" another one said.

"Please leave the arena. The two genins left without another word. I heard Sasuke and Sakura whispering behind me. I turn around and see sasuke shaking.

"Sasuke what-"

"It's nothing!" I continued to stare at him. A loud explosion forced me to look back at the senseis. It was a portal from the demon world. Kyuubi stepped out of the portal.

"Hello everyone!" He said with a sinister voice.

"Welcome Kyuubi" The Hokage said

"19….? There will be a three way match?"

"It appears so"

"That won't do." He turned to address us. "As many of you probably know! Naruto isn't …well human. He is in fact my son. It would be unfair for him to fight one of you so I have brought someone else to fight him. If you don't mind"

"Not at all"

"Naruto you will fight a Fox Brawl."

"What!" I shouted at him "It's illegal to put someone underage in those kinds of fights!"

"Yeah but you have especial permission. Your opponent will be here shortly. In the mean time let's continue." I let out a small growl.

"There will be ten matches then." The referee said "You will be paired up at random! Let's see who is first up……Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado. Everyone leave the arena. The two participates please step forward…are you ready? Begin!" I hurried up the stairs with sakura to get a good look. Sasuke has been acting real funny.

"Be careful!" Both sakura and I shouted. He looked up and gave us a small grin. His opponent Yoroi threw five shurikens at him. Sasuke blocked them with a kunai. He froze for a second and fell to the ground. Yoroi was charging with a kunai at sasuke. Luckily sasuke twisted his body just in time to avoid the kunai. Sasuke grabbed Yoroi's leg throwing him up in the air. Sasuke quickly got up and threw several kunais at him. The kunais hit their target. Yoroi landed not to far away from sasuke. Chakra started to leak out of Sasuke's right arm. The chakra turned to lightning sasuke charged at him with his right arms aiming at Yoroi's center. Yoroi was not only electrocuted, but also thrown back into the wall by a good three feet. Sasuke jumped back from the wall before falling to one knee. Yoroi charged from the wall and grabbed onto Sasuke's face. The contact was broken by a kunai in Yoroi's left arm.

"You absorbed my chakra!" sasuke shouted

"You noticed" sasuke can't do a close contact fight otherwise his chakra supply will be depleted.

"Come on sasuke!" I shouted down at him.

"Your better then him!" sakura shouted "Naruto and I both know you can bet this guy!" He looked up at us and gave us another grin. His body started to shake again! Black marks started to cover his body. I glace at Kakashi sensei. He looked as worried as I was. Kakshi was about to jump down there until something happened. The black marks reseeded from were ever they came from. Sasuke did a hand seal.

"**Fire Dragon no jutsu!**" Fire came out of his mouth and swirled around the arena. It took the shape of a dragon. It circled itself around sasuke protecting him. The dragon had a snake like body but it also had arms and legs. Sasuke lifted one hand and pointed to yoroi. The dragon charged at him. He had no where to go. The dragon picked him up and flew up ward. Yoroi let out a loud scream. The dragon's touch was burning him. The dragon made a large circle in the air before diving straight down into the ground. At the last second he pulled up but he let yoroi go as he pulled up. Yoroi slammed straight into the ground. I look at sasuke. He was be controlling the dragon with his hand. Yoroi didn't get up anymore.

"I'm stopping this match here!" the referee shouted. "The winner of the first match in Sasuke Uchiha!" I let out a sigh of relief. Kakshi showed up behind sasuke and took him away.

"Don't worry Naruto" sakura says to me "Sasuke will be fine he's with Kakashi" I smile at her as we look at the board to fine out the next match. "Abumi Zaku and Shino Aburame."

"Sakura I'm going to find sasuke!"

"Okay but promise you'll be back for my match!"

"I promise" I said as I took off. I had a small feeling were he might be. We are always connected by the rose so if I follow it, it should lead me to him. I run out of the tower and towards the village. Sasuke is on the move! He's now heading towards the hospital by the looks of it. I passed no one. I focused on finding sasuke. He isn't telling me something! I am determined to fine out what it is. I reach the hospital with in minutes. "Excuse me is Sasuke Uchiha here?"

"Yes on the second floor room D4" The nurse said without looking at me. I hurry up to his room. Sasuke was sitting looking out of the window.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke stop lying to me! What are those marks that appeared?"

"It was foolish of me to think that you won't notice it" he pulled his collar to the side to show me his neck. "I lied to you. This isn't a tattoo. It's a mark I got while fighting that snake guy! I didn't want you to be worry about me"

"You idiot!" I shouted. I walked over to his side and pulled him up to me. His soft lips touched mine. Sasuke grabbed onto and pulled me close to him. I crawled on to the bed. I was on top of him. I traveled down his neck. My hands made their way under his shirt. Sasuke unzipped my jacket. I glided my tongue over his skin. He lets out a low soft moan. "I will always be worried about you" I whispered into his ear.

"Now if you two are done!" we turn to see Kakashi standing in the door way. "We can go back to the tower." I reluctantly got off him. Sasuke changed into his clothes and was ready to go. "Sasuke didn't get hurt very much but I wanted to make sure"

"We have to hurry otherwise you might miss your battle Naruto" sasuke said as he jumped over the buildings.

"We'll make it on time" I said. I was right it only took us twenty minutes to return. "Sakura who won?"

"There you are. Shino, Shika, kankuro, Gaara and Temari have won their battles"

"Looks like you are up sakura!" I shouted as I looked at the board. Sakura vs. Ino. They both jumped down to the arena. Sakura readjusted her head band so it was on her forehead and so did Ino. Sakura charged at Ino and made contact. Ino was sent back and slammed against the wall. She threw five shurikens at the dent in the wall only to be blocked. For two minutes they sent shurikens and kunais at each other. By the end they were both scratched up and wounded.

"This may never end" Sasuke said. They charged again and like before they punched their opponent then got up again. The whole thing started all over again.

"Sakura you can beat Ino!" I shouted down at her. She nodded and charged again. Ino and sakura were shouting at each other. Ino cut off her hair. She has snapped.

"Is it me or it this the weirdest match ever?" I ask Sasuke

"No it's not just you" I turn my attention back to Sakura.

"I Sakura Haruno would like to…" Something weird is happening. They charges at each other one last time. They knocked each other out.

"Both fighters are unable to continue. This is a double knock out." The medic-nin ran into the arena. Sakura got up and brushed the nin away. I jumped down and helped her up the stairs.

"You did great Sakura!" I shouted

"I lost"

"You didn't lose…it was a tie"

"Naruto I know you will win your match but if you get Gaara in the third exam be careful"

"I will" I set her down near the wall.

**Sasuke's POV**

The Kyuubi step into the middle of the arena. "The last battle is Naruto the Fox Prince against…." A portal open up next to the Kyuubi. A black fox comes through the portal along with a small white fox. The little white fox was limping and looked to be injured. I turn to look at Naruto. Naruto's eyes were full of anger and hate. He jumps down as he falls he turns into a fox. He goes straight at the black fox. At the last second he stops. He growls at the black fox. He picks up the smaller white fox by the neck and jumps back to my side. The white fox curled up next to Naruto grateful to be away from the black fox.

"The bastard!" Naruto growls.

"Jiro! His older brother!"

"Naruto you have an older brother?!" Sakura asked

"And a younger brother!" the little white fox shouted. "I'm Tenno! Nice to meet you!"

"Naruto get down Here!" Kyuubi shouted. Naruto complied and jumped back down. "The name of the battle is Fox Brawl. No human form or weapons. First one to bite his opponent's neck wins"

"Why the neck?" I asked

"Because it's the only real part of us that can be wounded." Tenno said "If you bite a fox's neck they freeze up like they would when they were little."

"This is going to be very interesting!" Naruto stood up on two legs and so did his brother!

"I'm NOT going to lose to you again! Naruto!" The black fox shouted as he went up on two legs just like his little brother.

.

.

.

**A/N: I thought the story was more about sasuke and less on Naruto so I added Naruto's brothers! Family conflict! Sorry it isn't that long! Review and keep waiting for the next chapter! The next chapter will be updated on November 26! Have a happy Halloween!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back! I hope everyone will enjoy this new chapter! I have another story I am going to put up! Keep an eye for it! Hope you are having a great Thanksgiving! I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's POV**

The two fox brothers stood there, glaring at each other. The tension in the air was ……..no one would speak. It was quite. I look at my fiancée. His red fur was shiny. His nine tails calmly lay behind him. The ring that was on his left hand disappeared. The ring had duplicated into bands that looked exactly like the ring. There was one band on each tail five inches from the tip of the tail. He looked up at me. There was pride in my Naruto's eyes. He wanted to show everyone he belonged to someone. I smile down at him. I looked to my side. Sakura was shivering. I look around a few other people were shivering. I look down at the white little fox at my feet. There was a worried look on his face. I turn my attention back to Naruto and Jiro. Jiro was grinning at Naruto, which just pissed him off. I swear if this bastard hurt Naruto I will get him.

"Naruto hates Jiro" Tenno finally said.

"Why" I asked.

"He hurts me……and one other reason, b-but it's not my place to say. You would have to ask Naruto."

"Why does Jiro only have eight tails?" Sakura asked. I quickly look down at the arena. She was right. He only had eight black tails, while Naruto had nine. I look at Tenno he only had five tails!

"It is because of our mothers" he said

"Naruto is a full fledged fox demon. I am a hybrid. My mother was a dog demon, so that's why I only have five tails. It's not so bad. I'm allowed to do anything I want. My mother may not have been a fox demon but she is respected, and has a high statue in the demon world."

"What about Tenno?" Sakura asked.

"…….his mother is a wolf of normal statue. Foxes and wolf are closely related. That's why he had eight tails……he wants to be next in line for the throne….." he drifted off

"But he can't, can he" I said "to gain the throne he must be a full-fledged fox, but he isn't so the duty goes to Naruto ho is a full fox."

"Why isn't Naruto a hybrid?" Sakura asked

"His mother is human."

"What does that have to do with it?" Sakura asked

"Demon blood tends to be dominants in a person. Depending on whose blood is strong, you are that type of demon. Obviously the fox blood is stronger than the rest, but with it the other half of the blood is still in our veins. It's not allowing the fox blood to take full control. In Naruto's case, the human blood was no match for the demon blood. It took over completely making him a pure blood."

"BEGIN!" the Kyuubi shouted.

The word echoed through out the room. I focus on my lover's match. Jiro was the first to make a move. He charged at Naruto ready to punch him. Naruto swiftly dodged, he kicked Jiro on the side of the head. The kick sent him flying into the wall. Smoke covered the wall. A ball of fire came hurdling out of the smoke. It hit Naruto straight on, but it did leave any damage. Naruto's body was covered in rock. The rock quickly disappeared leaving him exposed. Jiro popped out of the group throwing Naruto into the air. Naruto twisted his so he could look down. Jiro jumped up. He punched Naruto in the jaw. Naruto landed on his feet. He started to spin quickly. A Hurricane formed. It grew larger and larger. Naruto jumped out of the middle on the hurricane. He pointed at Jiro. The hurricane raced towards him. Naruto lifted his left hand as he did large pieces of rock were floating in the air. The pieces of rock were sucked into the hurricane. Not only would the wind cut him up but so will the rocks. Jiro got sucked into the hurricane. He was being thrown around like a rag doll. Blood splashed onto the walls. Some how he was moving through the hurricane. He mad his way to the middle. The safest part of a hurricane. I looked at Naruto. He wasn't happy that his brother figured it out so quickly. The hurricane disappeared within seconds of Jiro making it to the middle. Jiro stood with pride to have beaten his little brother's jutsu. Jiro went on all fours. Naruto followed with slit hesitation. The two brothers charged at each other in rage. This was a pure animal brawl. They twisted into each others body. They were biting every part of their opponent's body. Naruto dug his fangs into Jiro's stomach as Jiro bite his leg. Naruto bite Jiro's leg. Jiro took the opportunity to try and bite Naruto's neck. Naruto had left his neck exposed. Naruto's tail quickly blocks Jiro's access ton his neck. Jiro ended up biting the band on his brother's tail. The band glowed and a white light came out of it. Jiro was thrown off his brother and into the opposite wall. Jiro got to his feet and looked at Naruto. The two brothers were confused. I looked at Tsunade standing on the other side of the arena. She smiled at me and placed one finger on her lips. Naruto looked up at me. He had a smile in his eyes. The band was protecting him when I can't. I smiled down at him. Jiro must have seen the way we looked at each other. He charged at me. He was running on the wall. Naruto slammed Jiro out of the way by using his own body. As Naruto turned away, one of his tails touched my cheek. I wanted to pull him into my arms at that second, but I couldn't. Naruto turned his attention back to the match. In three puffs of smoke. Two more Naruto's appeared. All three charged at Jiro. Jiro swatted them away. They all landed on the same all. More smoke appeared. One Naruto stood there, the rest were gone. Jiro charged at Naruto, but he didn't move. Jiro scratched, bite and clawed at Naruto but he should any pain, or a sign that he even felt it. Naruto took every one of his brother's attacks. Jiro jumped back and sent rocks flying at Naruto. Again he didn't move to get out of the way. He was lamed onto the wall. A large wave of water was sent at him. He didn't move!

"Naruto! You have to do something!" I shouted at him. He looked up at me and smiled. I searched his eyes for an answer but there was none. Four more attack was sent at him. A wall of fire, large boulders, another wave of water, and a gust of air. Naruto took it all. Naruto looked up at Jiro. The weirdest thing was none of Jiro's attack made a scratch on him. There was no blood, not a mark showed that they were fighting! Jiro was in rage at the sight of his brother unharmed. Jiro sent the last of his chakra and every thing else at his brother. This time Naruto did move. He raises his hand. A gust of wind tossed every one of the Justus aside. The two brothers stared at each other.

"I'm sick of you Jiro!"

"I'm tired of always being in your shadow!" Jiro shouted back "I'm the oldest! I should be next in line! It should be the next demon King!"

"You would be the worst demon king in history! You don't see what you have!"

"What I have?! You are one who has all of our father's attention! I have nothing!"

"You are so blind! You have freedom! When was the last time fathers said you couldn't go outside?! I can't go anywhere without asking him! I was the one who has all this expectations sense the second I were born you never had! You have never been kidnapped! You had friends! You were allowed to have fun! You don't see what you have! You are selfish! You are not fit to be the Demon king!"

"You don't have any clue what it is to be a king!"

"I know what is expected! A king can't be ruthless, bloodthirsty! A king has to know what's right! He must show some kindness! Otherwise it would just be chaos! You can't go off murdering someone because you hate them! You have already proven you are unfit to be king!"

"Don't go there!" Jiro shouted! Naruto ignored it and continued

"When you purposely killed your own mother! To kill you own mother because she did not pleased you! You have proven to the entire demon world that you will never be fit to be king! Even if I don't become the demon King! The next in line will be Tenno!" Jiro looked up and glared at his little brother. Tenno led on to my leg. "Of course that is only if I surrender my place in line. I might if father doesn't agree to one of my terms." Naruto glanced in my direction. I looked at the Kyuubi's face, it had darkened. "But know this I will never allow you to be the next demon king! I don't want you as my brother!" Naruto stood up and glared at Jiro who was on the other side of the room. He raised both hands over his head. A small black ball started to form. It slowly got bigger and bigger. Until Naruto had a black ball the size of a bull over his head. The black ball was black chakra. I looked at both Jiro's and Kyuubi's face. They were stunned and a bit afraid.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Kuubi asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Naruto didn't respond. He stood there and glared at his big brother. I look down at my Naruto. He looked up at me. I saw something in his eyes that reassured me that everything will be alright in the end. I pushed my fears away and looked down at my lover in pride. Naruto moved his hands from above his head to in front of him. The slowly moved but rapidly obtained sped. The ball of black chakra was hurdling towards Jiro. Jiro was too stunned to move his body was shivering and refused to move. A black light flashed a second before it hit its target. The light was so intense that I had to close my eyes. When I reopened my eyes smoke covered the arena. I waited for it to clear up. Slowly it did. Naruto was still standing were he was. A large hole appeared in the wall centimeters from Jiro's body. Jiro had his head turned to the right. Another Naruto was standing right in front of Jiro. Naruto's fangs dug into Jiro's neck. The Naruto biting Jiro's neck was covered in blood and scratches. He looked ready to pass out.

"The match goes to Naruto!" the referee said. The second the match ended Naruto let go of Jiro's neck and jump back. He fell to his knees.

"What the hell just happened!?" Jiro shouted "you can't use a clone to win the match!"

"I'm not a clone" The bleeding Naruto said" The other Naruto standing disappeared in a puff of smoke. "It's a special type of jutsu. All the attack the clone gets is transferred to the original, that way the clone is still there. I hid in the shadows taking every one of your attack"

"But when did you…….…The three earlier clones!" Jiro said

"Yup! Just a way for be to switch without you realizing.

"Why did you just finish me off?"

"…….You are my brother, by name only!.............but still my big brother" Naruto said as he fell to the ground. Jiro charges towards the unconscious fox. I jump over the railing and pull out a kunai! I am ready kill any one who hurts Naruto. Sakura followed behind me. She pulled two kunais out. Jiro still charged. Kakashi who has been quite this whole time was standing in front of us. Ready to protect his students! Jiro still charged. Kyuubi appeared in front of us and punched Jiro in the stomach forcing him into unconsciousness. Tenno was at his father's feet. A portal appeared next to him. The three foxes disappeared. I look down at Naruto he had shrunken to chibi form. I pick him up. He curls up in my arms. I glad I finally have his safe in my arms.

"Sasuke take Naruto to your house. I been over tomorrow to tell you what has happened." Kakashi said. I simply nodded and took off to my house. I stare down at the sleeping fox prince. He is stronger than I give him credit for. The little fox starts to wake up.

"Naruto sleep. You did great" I said. He ignores me and sits up. He stretches up to me, and licks my lips before falling back asleep. "I love you too"

.

.

.

.

.

**Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you like it! Review1 review! The next update is on…can you guess… Christmas! See you next time!**


End file.
